Just A Game
by thevirginalvixen
Summary: Cindy is finally turning into a teen. The big 1-3. Sadly, her perfect outdoor birthday bash gets changed into a small, boring sleepover with a few her close friends. Will a little old game be able to spice the night?
1. Not So Perfect Party

Cindy McPhearson was finally turning thirteen today. A day she had planned down to the littlest detail. She went over the top some would say. She was supposed to have a pool with a water slide attachment, a large buffet with food prepared by the finest chefs, and a live performance by the one and only P Diddy himself. NO ONE even understands stands her obsession with him nor did anyone even knew how her mother even managed to pull that off but she was gonna experience all today. The day preteens dream about because they were finally going to become a TEEN. The big thirTEEN! No more ordering of the kids menu. That's right, the adult menu. Finally being able to go see P-13 movies and play rated-Teen games….LEGALLY. Oh and finally no more sitting at the kiddie table at her mother's formal dinners. She hated the kiddie table especially to drooling little kids that don't know how to act or eat properly and especially the "snitch bitch", Blair Whit-Field. Cindy just couldn't stand her. She views her as a little miss perfect who always decided to want to rat her out every time she and Riley did something. From the fundraiser thing situation a while back to their latest get rich schemes. Everything was planned out perfectly. Everyone she wanted to come showed up too and surprisingly Huey came to but probably by force. The only thing that wasn't planned for was rain. The rain that prevented the perfect party from its existence. That meant also mean a rather unpleased birthday girl.

"This is not fair AT ALL! And yall aren't doing anything besides sitting on yalls asses!"

She had a point. Since the exciting big birthday bash party was cancelled due weather issues. Cindy was stuck to just having a simple sleepover at her house that would be fun if everyone actually did something. Riley was on the floor tainting his mind with BET music videos. Huey was as usual reading how corrupt and sad society has become from the newspaper. Caesar was dribbling the soccer ball around back and forth. Jazmine was trying not to let Huey know nor see the drool from her mouth while daydreams about him.

Everyone froze. Jazmine came back to reality, Huey raised an eyebrow in interest on what was gonna happen next, Riley was still glued to the TV, and Caesar decided speak.

"Well technically Cindy….I'm…..Not…Sitting." He smirked before knocking the remote off the couch with soccer ball.

"Shut ya ass up because you still ain't doing shit either."

While everyone was silent, Riley, on the other hand, started laughing.

"Aw shit. Tell'em, C-Murph." He cackled. "But forreal doe. It's raining nigga and what you expect us to do. A nigga ain't finna swim in the rain. Fuck I look like doing shit in the rain like I'm from "The Note-BOOK" that's gay."

Cindy along with everyone else rolled her eyes. "Well thank you Reezy for pointing out shit that I already know!"

"Well what do you suggest we do then, Cin. After all it is YOUR birthday sleepover. " Jazmine shyly asked.

"Ion know how bout we play a game."

"Yay I like games. That sounds fun. What type of game?" Jazmine's eyes widen at the thought while everyone else looked just as curious.

"Ayy yea we can play a game. Just no bitch ass gay games like playing with "ponies" and shit. Real niggas don't play with ponies." Riley spat.

"B-b-b-but I play with ponies…" Jazmine mumbled

"then you ain't no real nigga like me, Jazzy. Real niggas play real nigga games and as for playing with "ponies" is most definitely NOT a real nigga game."

Jazmine started sniffling on the verge of tears and beside her was a Cindy giving Riley a death glare and a Caesar who could do nothing but shake his head. Huey slapped Riley upside his head before he could make the situation worse. Cindy decided it was time to clear the air before anything else happened.

"Alright if yall are DONE now I would like to announce that we are going to play…..errr ooh I got it! 7 minutes in heaven."

"7 minutes in heaven? What the fuck is that? That shit sounds gay, C-Murph? I thought you was a real nigga? What type of game is called "7 minutes in heaven"?"

"First of all, shut up Reezy and second, do you even know what it is?"

"Of course I do, duh who do you think I am?" He scoffed.

"I take that as you don't know"

"RILEYY! You don't know what 7 minutes of heaven is?" Jazmine shrieks and gasped in shock.

"Damn Jazzy stop with all that screaming and shit. Huey you need to handle your ho-"

Huey threw the remote at Riley before he could finish the word. "No Jazmine, Riley has not heard of this game before and neither have I actually."

Jazmine's jaw drops even futher."You too, Huey? Where have ya'll been under a rock? Well Caesar you know what 7 minutes of heaven is, right?"

"Of course, I do. Its 7 minutes in well…..heaven."

Cindy face palms herself. "Alright since none of you guys know what it is, I'll explain it. 7 minutes in heaven is a game where pull one girl name and one guy name out of a bowl and then they have to go in the closet together for 7 minutes. Once the 7 minutes is up, we'll yell it's time to come out or we'll open the door. That's it. Sounds simple enough for ya'll?"

Everyone nodded and agreed to play the game.

"Alright then this should be fun." A evil smile was creeping on Cindy's face at the thought.

_Let the game begin…_

* * *

_Btw. I don't own The Boondocks. or The Notebook. lol_


	2. Unexpected Surprise

_Thanks again for the reviews and btw I do not own the boondocks._

_Read and hopefully enjoy :)_

* * *

Cindy knew exactly how her friends were and decided to place some ground rules.

"Alright before we even start we need some rules."

"What? Nigga I thought you just told us how to play the damn game, man. Why we need rules for? A real nigga like me don't follow no rules." Riley spat.

"Riley is right, Cindy. 7 minutes in heaven usually don't have any rules besides you stay in for 7 minutes." Jazmine chimed in.

"Well this is MY party on MY birthday at MY house you if yall got an issue with it yall can step." Cindy opened the door offering anyone who wanted a chance to leave their opportunity before the game started until she saw her mother about to knock on her door right in front of her.

"Um….Hi mom. What are you doing in front of my room?"

"Yes Cynthia..I need to take you away from your friends for a moment to tell you some news."

Cindy blushed from the fact of Caesar and Riley laughing at her being called "Cynthia". "Sure mom. Just give me a second and I'll be right in your room to talk, okay?"

Mrs. McPhearson nodded and went back to her room.

"You guys I'll be right back. My mom needs to talk to me for a second."

"Alright then CYN-THIA!" Riley and Caesar said mimicking Mrs. McPhearson's voice.

Cindy shook her head and ran off to her mom's room. She had no clue what she was gonna say. She wondered if it was a birthday surprise to make up for the rain cancelling her pool party. Something like she would still be getting her live performance by but in the house instead or maybe that she would be getting that trip to Costa Rica she's been asking for all summer long. All the wondering had her anxious for the news. She opened her mother's room door to see her sitting at her vanity.

"Mom…you said you had some news you me?"

Cindy was literally jumping inside. She knew what ever her mother was going to say had to be good news and that nothing else go possible go wrong today.

"Yes well I now you were quite upset about the change of plans for your birthday and that your whole school couldn't come enjoy your day with you at the pool so I thought I might surprise you with something."

"Yes mom what is it? Is still coming to perform?

"No"

"Is it a trip to Costa Rica or some other place?"

"No not-"

"Is it unlimited shopping spree?"

"No. Actually I well I thought I would invite that Blair Whitfield friend of yours over since I know how great ya'll get along and all at our formal dinners so you and Jazmine wouldn't be the only girls that were at your sleepover tonight. Isn't that great?"

Cindy had lost the color in her face. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, the bitch she hated the most was going to be in her house tonight. This had to be some type of sick joke. Was she being Punk'D? Was this a nightmare? Was he mother that naïve to think she actually was friends with that bitch? Her mind swarmed with thoughts of disbelief and confusion.

"Cynthia, so do you like your surprise?"

"umm..I'm speechless."

"See I knew you would like it. Tell everyone she'll be here in 30 minutes."

"Yes mom." Cindy closed the door and left, cursing under her breath all the way back to her room. She still could not believe that Blair was going to be in HER house at HER sleepover that she clearly didn't want her at. Cindy shook her head once more before going back in her room to break the news.

"So Cin, what was that about?" Jazmine managed to say in a high pitched voice.

"Jazzy, you remember that bitch I told you about the other day on the phone?"

"You mean that girl named Blair Wh-"

"OH HELL NAW not that rich white chick that's a snitch that I know yo ass can't stand?" Riley proclaimed.

Cindy glared at him then answered Jazmine. "Yes her. Well my mom kinda invited her to my sleepover.." She winced.

"So let me get this straight YO MAMA invited THE BROAD that told on for the fundraiser?" Riley said in disbelief.

"…Yes."

"AND that time when we was hustling kids on the basketball courts?"

"…Yes."

"AND the time we were part of that robbery with Ed and Rummy?

"Wait a minute the robbery you said that you had nothing to do with at all, Riley?" Huey questioned.

"ummm…..Shut up nigga."

"YES! Yall her. That same girl. That same snobby ass white girl." She yelled exhausted from this conversation.

"Well if I was you, when her ass get here I would show her the hands because I'm from the STREETS. Ya feel me? Let her bitch ass try to snitch tonight and I would WHOOP DAT ASS! It's your damn party and if that hoe try some shit, I would bring out C-Murph the G on her bitch ass and she won't even see it comin. Ya feel me?"

Everyone blinked and stared at Riley for his response.

"Well I don't know about doing all of THAT but I agree that it is your party and she gotta respect ya rules."

"Thank you Ceez for your rational advice and Reezy, I'll keep that in mind." Cindy said well scratching her head.

"Well Cindy. When exactly is she getting here?"

"Well Jazzy, my mom said about 30 minutes but that probably like 20 minutes ago now sooooo 10 minutes."

"Well better enjoy your freedom from her now then." Huey stated.

"I guess so. So I guess I'll explain the rules you know when she gets here. I can't believe this bitch is coming up in my house." Cindy scoffed.

"Is she really that bad? Maybe you and Riley are over exaggerating a little." Caesar questioned

"Hell naw nigga we ain't over exaggerating nuthin! That broad be interfering with me and C-Murph's paper stacks. Everyone know you don't be interfering with a nigga's paper stacks especially H.R. Paper Stacks 'paper stacks. Damn people just can't let another nigga shine without hating. But ayyy, if you ain't got haters I guess ya ass ain't doing something right ya feel me?"

"So Riley you're still judging success about the amount of ill will generate from those around you?" Huey questioned.

"Yea nigga!"

"Then in that case, you're heading towards a very bright future."

"Thanks again, man. You still gay tho."

Huey shook his head. Then they heard the doorbell ring.

"Damn little miss perfect got here early. So much for my freedom.'

"Cindy, it will be fine don't worry." Jazmine said with hope in her voice.

"Thank Jazz, I hope you're right." She got up and gave Jazmine a hug right as the door knob was turning and opened

_Ding Dong, The witch is here_


	3. Blair

_Sorry for the 2 week break I had. I'm just trying to handle some stuff with my future plans and then there was a funeral and now my birthday is coming up and ugh….soo much is going on but I'm back so let's get to it shall we. Oh and thanks for the reviews._

Again…**I don't own the Boondocks.**

* * *

The door opened to see a Blair Whitfield. She was rather petite but tall, red head. She had tanned skin to go with her supermodel like frame. She gave off her usual "I'm wealthy, I'm a snob, I look amazing, and I'm all around better than all of you" aroma as soon as she stepped in the door. Blair is the type of girl that was born and will die wealthy. She was very high maintenance and well rude to almost everyone that wasn't at her level in social class. Some would even say that she reminds them of Amber from Clueless. You know Cher's rival who was also a superficial, red head. Blair wasn't always rude to Cindy. At a point in time, Cindy and Blair were in fact well….friends…the best of friends. Shocking isn't it? They were friends for years until they parted their separate ways due to differences in what they were into. Blair was more into fashion, makeup, and modeling. Cindy was more into basketball and rap music. She never really understood why Cindy was into those things so the friendship did crumble leaving Blair bitter and by herself to spend her daddy's money while Cindy enjoyed life freely with her other friends. Blair had came to the sleepover with trunks of clothes and her new Alexander Wang bag that she of course wanted to show off.

"Well hello Cindy….and friends." She scoffed. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Hey Blair. Everyone this Blair. Blair that's Caesar, Huey, Jazmine and of course you already met Riley." Everyone nodded or waved.

"Yess. I have met him. Nice to meet you again, Riley."

"I wish I could say the same, Blair." Riley muttered. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Hmph. You have jokes I see." She scoffed.

"YEAA I got MORE than jokes if you dont-" Cindy cut him off before it got worse and decided to mediate.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, Reezy chill and Blair don't provoke him"

"I did no such thing" She said innocently.

"Don't play dumb!"

"Riley! I said chill. Ugh Ceez can you, Jazzy, and Huey help calm him down while I go have a chat with this one in the hallway?"

"Sure we can birthday girl. Come'on Riley." Caesar said while motioning Riley away from the drama.

"Alright you! Come with me. We need to talk" She and Blair headed to the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"What is your problem?! You can't act civil for ONE NIGHT so I can enjoy my birthday?"

"Look Cindy. It's not me with the problem. It's you. It's always been YOU."

"ME?! Reality check! I don't have a fucking problem and I'm not the one provoking violence from my friend that's you."

"Whatever you say then."

"Yea whatever I say. Now we're gonna go back in my room and we are gonna do what I wanna do. Clear?!"

"Crystal."

"Good then." They headed back to the room. Riley seems calmed down for the moment and Blair hadn't opened her big mouth yet.

"So Blair you can put your stuff over there and then we can explain the rules to the game we were just about to play before yo ass got here." Cindy explained.

"Ehh sure." She rolled her trunk to the side. "Games? Huh? You turn 13 and you're still playing games? But hey I guess that's what you do when your huge extravaganza you been talking about for months that is supposed to be better than mines isn't so huge and doesn't so happen, Huh? So what childish games are ya'll going to play anyway?"

"WELL…my HUGE extravaganza didn't so happen because it happen to RAIN so you can SAVE IT but the childish game we are going to play is called 7 minutes of heaven." Cindy spoke rather annoyed. Blair went silent.

"I'm sure you know how to play, don't you BLAIR." She smirked.

"Yea. Sure I do." Blair said in an uneasy tone.

"Okay now that our guest agrees. It's time to FINALLY explain the rules of the game."

* * *

_Sorry for the chapter being short but I wanted the next one to be exclusively about the rules._

_What is this problem that Blair is talking about the Cindy has? Why did Blair all of a sudden go mute at the sound of the game 7 minutes in heaven?_

_ Stay tuned_


	4. Layin' Down Some Rules

_ALRIGHT AS REQUESTED I've brought ya'll a new chapter._

_ Sorry it took me a while but here it is._

_ So R&R. Thanks again for Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. I really do appreciate them._

_Also go check out my short new story, Injured Soldier. This one is about Riley. __OKay I'll let ya'll read the chapter now._

_-XOXO Krissy_

**As usual, I don't own The Boondocks. *sighs***

* * *

"Alright! Rules. Rule 1. No whining! Once you grab whoever's name out the bowl, you cannot complain what so ever about whom you got. I don't care if you don't wanna be in there with them, I don't care if you're hate them, I don't care if you like them, I don't care if you love them, I don't care if they make you sick to your stomach, I don't care if you being in there with them makes feel like you're going to die AND I just DON"T CARE. So no excuses and you must go in no matter who it is. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in understanding of the first rule. No one bother to disagree otherwise knowing the Cindy was on edge and was going to possibly snap at any possible moment at someone.

"Rule number 2! It's called 7 MINUTES in heaven for a reason. You stay in for exactly 7 minutes no longer and no shorter which brings me to rule number 3! When you're 7 minutes is up, we open the door. So if you get caught doing anything you…..oh I don't know wouldn't want to get caught doing that you would be ASHAMED of or EMBRASSED or HUMILATED. DO IT FAST!" Cindy said while glaring coldly at Blair. "Moving on… Rule number 4. You cannot get a name of someone that is the same gender as yourself to go in the closet with. For example, say like Riley picks Caesar's name out of the bowl."

"Ewwww that's gay. A nigga ain't trying to go in the closet with Ceez." Riley spat.

"HEY! I ain't all that bad you know." Caesar protested.

"Nigga you gay and no one asked for yo ass to a comment."

"AND no one asked yo ass for a comment either, Reezy. So shut the fuck up so I can finish my example!"

"iight. Damn what happened to them freedom of speech rights Huey always talking about? Shiiit." Cindy rolled her eyes before continuing where she left off.

"ANYWAYS like I said, if Riley were to grab Caesar's name, he would have to pick another name BECAUSE Caesar is of the same gender as him. So he would need to continue to pull again until he draws a girl name."

"Oh so no girl and girl or boy and boy in the closet? Right?"

"Exactly Jaz. OH where was I? Right the rules. Rule numb-"

"Don't you think you have enough extra rules already, Cindy?"

"Huey, this is MY party and My game and I'm gonna have as many rules as I like. Hmph! Besides what do you know? You've never even played the game or even heard about it until I told you."

"Well while you and my brother were having your brief disagreements that were ignorant and somewhat entertaining. I managed to look up what the game is on my phone."

"Well since you're such a smart ass what does the internet say about the game then, huh?"

"Is says _7 minutes in Heaven is a party game played by mostly teens ages between 13 and 18 and can be extremely fun. The game was recorded to first be played in Cincinnati in the early 1950s. In the game, two people are selected to go in a closet or any other dark enclosed space and do whatever for 7 minutes. Sexual activities are allowed but commonly kissing and making out occur."_

"AND where exactly did you get that bullshit information from?"

"Google."

Cindy blankly stared before speaking. "Alright since Huey McHater had to be a smart ass and look shit up, we will just stick to the 4 rules we ha-"

"You have."

"Thanks AGAIN Huey. I have established so far. Does anyone have any problems with the rules? DIDNT THINK SO. So let's play! Who wants to go first?"

Everyone remained quiet. Riley was still muttering under his breath complaining about people always hating on a nigga. Jazmine was once again quick glancing at Huey hoping he wouldn't notice. Huey and Caesar were discussing something about elections and Blair was filing her fingernails.

"I SAID who would like to go first?"

Still no response.

"Alright since NONE of ya'll want to answer, we gonna have to do this my damn way. Ya'll pick a number 1 through 5. Jaz, your number?"

"4"

"Ceez, number?"

"Of course you know I'm gonna pick my jersey number, 2"

"Reezy?"

"Imma pick 1 because there is ONLY 1 real nigga and I'm that 1."

"Ugh I don't have time for this. Huey, number?"

"5"

"Blair?"

"I'll pick 3."

"Alright now that we all have a number I'll just roll this dice and we'll see who's up."

Cindy shook the dice and it landed on 4.

"Sorry Jazzy girl but you're up first. Now go ahead and pull a name out the bowl and then you and whoever you pick can head towards the closet over there."

"Umm alright I guess going first won't be that bad." Jazmine pulled and small paper out the bowl and flushed when she saw the name on the sheet. "Um, Cindy can I pick again?"

"Is it a girl name on the sheet?"

"Wellll no" She said shyly.

"Then no." Jazmine frowned. "Whoever you have cannot be that bad. The only people here are Riley, Caesar and Hu-….NO" She gasped.

Jazmine nodded. "Yes now can I please pick again?"

"Nope. Sorry Jazzy but rules are rules." She snickered. "Alright Huey."

Huey raised a brow. "Yes, what is it now Cindy?"

"Jazmine pulled your name so you, Jazzy, closet, 7 minutes, go"

"Huey, my man" Caesar nodded offering him a fist bump. "So you're just going leave me hanging like that? That's fucked up." Huey glared over at Caesar and walked toward Jazmine grabbing her hand.

"OHH SHIT. Jazmine got my brother's name! HAHAHA. This is too good to be true." Riley cackled.

"Riley, shut ya dumb ass up. Come on, Jazmine. Let's go and get these 7 minutes done with."

"Okay!" She chirped.

The two walked off to the closet and closed the door. Cindy could do nothing but smirk while thinking to herself, "_See I knew some good would come from playing this game."_

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, YOUR 7 MINUTES STARTS…..NOW."

* * *

_I bet ya'll are wondering what's gonna happen in that damn closet between those two but we will have to see...in my next chapter. _

_Stay tuned. _


	5. Huey & Jazmine

_I'm back from my mini vaca._

_Had a blast in VA. Had the time of my life at the OF concert. Hodgy is just so... gahhh beautiful. I like died. lol but i__t was just a great birthday present being able to go and everything and while I was gone I didn't forget to write. I actually wrote while on the plane and in the airport and during the little bit of free time i had. Enough with my rambling that ya'll don't care about. _

_Thanks again. for Reviews, Faves, and Follows._

___Here you go. -xoxo Krissy_

**As usual, I don't own The Boondocks.**

* * *

_The closet was quite big for it to be a closet but this is Cindy's house. _

Huey and Jazmine were the first to be in the closet for the infamous "7 minutes in heaven". Everyone else seemed to be pleased with the idea except for well the 2 of them. It was just awkward. Just an awkward silence well that is…until Jazmine spoke.

"Soooooo Huey do you come here often?" she giggled.

"Yes, because I definitely like to spend my free time in a closet and really?! What type of question is that, Jazmine?!"

"Sorry….I'm just nervous that's all and I decided to break the ice." She frowned. Huey nodded in understanding. He couldn't denied that it was a bit tense since they got in there.

"Well aren't you gonna say something?" she questioned. Huey raised a brow uncertain if he heard correctly.

"What are you talking about? I nodded in response."

"Like I can see that, we're in the dark!"

"Right. Hold on let find some light in here. Why would your friend shove us in a dark closet?...nevermind don't answer that. Here it is. Better?"

"Why yes it is. Thank you. Soooooo Huey you said people usually kiss in these closets, right?"

"Yes and shouldn't you know this already since you played before, right?" He raised a questioning brow.

"Don't flip this on me, Freeman. I asked you a question first!"

"You never played have you?" He smirked.

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't." She said while avoiding eye contact.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Fine! Alright you got me, I haven't complete played the game." She frowned.

"Completely played? Go on. Elaborate."

"Well you see, I did play this one time when I was 10. Cindy basically forced me to play with her and-"

"Forced you?"

"Can I finish the story please?"

"Go on."

"So like I was saying, she made me play with her and these other kids. I again ended up going first and grabbed this kid named Ben out the bowl."

"Wait you mean Ben that Jack that plays just about every sport in school named Ben."

"HEY! No interruptions!" Huey rolled eyes.

"Just get to the point of this story!"

"Alright, alright. So me and him went in the closet ya know and immediately as soon as the door shut he just tries to kiss. Like dude seriously?! I was 10. You could at least ask me my last name first but yea I screamed then ran out and went home crying."

"Is that it?"

"Yes." She mumbled. Huey remained silent taking in the story Jazmine just told him for a minute until Jazmine interrupted.

"Are you not saying anything because you're making fun of me in that big head of yours, Freeman?" She said while cocking her head to the side.

"No"

"Well what is it?"

"I just don't see why you overreacted because you ran out on some jerk that is mostly like going to be a future rapist if he keeps attacking girls like that for trying to kiss you."

"That's not it though…."

"Then what is it then that you aren't telling me?"

"I've never kissed anyone. Ever."

"Okay? And?"

"And?! AND?! I'm 13 and I've never kissed anyone. It's so pathetic!" She scoffed.

"It's not pathetic. You're only 13, Jazmine! What the hell do you expect at 13?! To have made out with the whole school?!"

"No." She said softly.

"Then you're fine. Plenty of people haven't kissed anyone at the age of 13."

"Like who?"

"Ummm somebody."

"Exactly. Even you yourself has kissed someone."

"Yea and?"

"YOU HAVE?" She gasped. "I was just guessing but wow I didn't know."

"Yea I guess I have."

"What do you mean by that?"

_**Meanwhile with Cindy, Riley, Caesar, and Blair…**_

"So what ya'll think is going in there?" Cindy nosily ran to the door to try to listen.

"Just chill, man. It's only been 2 minutes."

"Ceez, its been 2 minutes too long. I can't take this. Jazzy better tell a girl what goes down in there when she get out."

"If you ask a real nigga like me, I think that Huey's gay ass is boring Jazzy to death with some of his gay ass stories." Both Cindy and Caesar rolled their eyes. "Ooo Ooo or he probably reading a BOOK or some shit. It's not like that nigga gonna kiss her because he's a gay ass bitch."

"Riley might have a point there. Since when have we seen Huey ever show any type of emotion related to love. The chances on a kiss happening are well…slim."

"Shit we all know Mariah Carey in there is feeling that nigga expect…THAT NIGGA!"

"Whatever. Fuck both of ya'll. Something is gonna happen and I know it. Call it female intuition."

"Suit yourself, Cindy. Don't believe us. We just got to wait out and see. Blair, do you think they'll kiss?"

"Yea Blair, what do you think you've been awful quiet lately." Blair scoffed but refrained from arguing with Cindy.

"I've been quiet because why on Earth would I want to waste my breathe on you and you wanna what I think. I think they might. Who knows. A lot of things can happen in a closet. Things can happen because of the heat of the moment and things can happen also appear different than what they really are."

"And I'm sure you're an expert on that right? Because it SOUNDS like you're speaking from experience in that department."

"Maybe I am." She said while crossing her arms and looking away.

"Well if ya'll are done with whatever that was, can we get back to talking about Huey and Jazmine?" Caesar asked.

"Nigga, who cares! Shhiit he ain't gonna kiss her because he's a punk ass btich. I got 10 dollars that he don't."

"I'll bet you 20 that he does!"

"iight game on, C-murph !"

"Deal and I better get my money when he does."

"It ain't gonna happen. I'm telling you."

"Ya'll are stupid." Caesar shook his head.

"Shut up! And you!" He pointed towards Blair. "Betta not snitch, bitch!"

"I'll do what I want." Blair responded while flipping her hair.

_**Back to the closet….**_

"What I meant when I said I guess is that she kissed me but I didn't kiss her."

"Ooooohhh I get it now but Huey, was she pretty?"

"Did you really just ask that?"

"Yes now tell me, please. Oh please? Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Alright, alright! Damn just stop but yea she was okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes okay. I guess some would call her "pretty" but I wasn't interested."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Jazmine. What is it now?"

"Well um..Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes Jazmine, I think you're pretty." He said hesitantly .

"Really?" She gasped. "You mean it?" She chirped.

"Yes I said you're pretty. Can't I call you pretty. Geez calm down."

"I just did think you of all people would think of me being pretty." He raised a brow about to question her statement but decided to just let it go.

"Well you are."

"You know there just might be a heart inside of you after all despite what the other kids say about you." She giggled.

"Other kids? Why are other kids talking about me? They need to mind their business."

"Oh Huey." She giggled again. " Thank you for the compliment by the way." She leaned over to kiss his cheek but slipped on the carpet and hit his lips.

"OMG! I am soo sorry." She blushed. "I slipped and I meant to kiss you're cheek an-" Huey decided cut her ramble session short with another kiss.

"TIMES UP" Cindy yelled while opening the door. "WOOAHH what do we have here?" She grinned.

The two immediately broke apart.

"I guess that slim chance actually happened." Caesar frowned.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN! Riley pay up!"

"Damn!" He cursed while handing Cindy a 20. "Of all the times for you to kiss Jazzy you chose now nigga! Shit you owe me 20 bucks!

"What?! You and Cindy betted on whether something would happen in the closet or not?!

"Hell yea and I didn't expect ya'll to do it either!" Jazmine frowned.

"Riley, one, I owe you nothing. Two, no one told you to bet on events that can happen in a closet or no, and three, move so we can get out of here."

"Whatever nigga. Just because you kissed Jazzy don't mean you still ain't gay." Riley moved and Jazmine and Huey walked backed over to the couch and sat next to each other.

"Alright first before we continue on, I would like to congratulate my girl and Mchater over there. Took those two long enough to kiss." Jazmine blushed and Huey scowled. "Second, Now it is time for someone else to go next. Caesar, Riley, which one of ya'll is next?" Caesar shook his dreads and Riley was still bitching about losing his 20 dollars.

"Alright since ya'll don't want to volunteer. Guess the number I'm thinking 1 through 10. "

"7" Caesar spoke.

"4. No 10. No, no, no 5"

"PICK A DAMN NUMBER RILEY!" Cindy said impatiently.

"Alright, 5!"

"Well since I thought of the number 4 and Riley was the closest. You're up! Pick a name out the bowl."

"Damn" He got up and grabbed a slip of paper out of the bowl.

"So who did you get? I wanna know so I can already know who I have when it's my turn."

"Yea I agree with Caesar. I wanna know too. Reezy, who did you get?

"I got…I got….

* * *

_Yeah I know, I know. Ya'll are thinking I'm wrong for that and blah, blah, blah but you'll just have to waiting until the next update._

_Who did Riley choose? Was is Cindy or was it Blair? Stay Tuned._


	6. Riley & ?

_Anyway I decided I always get all these reviews but I never answer them *scratches head* yeeeaa about that. Sorry so I'm gonna start replying right now with this post. I've had some free time lately since my classes don't start til later this month so new chapter. Woo hope you like. _

_-xoxo Krissy_

**Reviewers:**

**Kendrickthemorningstar: **Yes Huey got around and kiss someone. Unexpected I know. Lol. And of course we all knew he had to kiss Jazmine and I'm glad you found it cute. Lol and here's the next chapter for ya.

**CrazyNekoGurl: **You hope it's Blair, huh? Well read this and you'll see.

**bunnybabe247: **It was obvious that Reezy was gonna lose but he always has to have some type of doubt in his brother. Smh

** .xox: **Soooo you don't want it to be Blair but you want it to be Cindy, huh? We'll you'll just have to read and see if you're going to be mad or not.

**Guest: **And you also want it to be Cindy, huh? That's 2 for Cindy and 1 for Blair. Keep reading and you'll see who Riley was lucky enough to pick.

**MaiXii: **Yesss I've been hearing I'm lucky alot lately. Lol but Yess I was fortunate enough to see the sexy Hodgy Beats live. It was a dream come true. Sadly they didn't perform La Bonita but Hodgy did perform his song off his mixtape called "Higashi Loves You".

Did Riley get Blair? To answer your question, you have to read on but thank you for the encouragement and here's an update for ya.

* * *

"I got Cindy, nigga."

"Cindy?" Everyone questioned.

"Me? Reez."

"Yes you nig- I mean. Yea I got yo ass. So aren't we supposed to go in that closet ova there or something?"

"Yea. Um Jaz, can you keep track of time and open the door when it gets to 7 minutes?"

"…."

"Jazzy?"

"….."

"JAZMINE, STOP CUDDLING UP WITH MCHATER AN- you know what nevermind. Caesar. Blair. Ya'll keep track of the 7 minutes and open the door, okay?"

"No problem, Cin." Caesar responsed while dibbling his soccer ball once again.

"Yea whatever. Go in the damn closet already and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Blair smirked.

"Or you would do. Come on Riley." Cindy grabbed Riley's wrist and headed toward the closet and closed the door. She turned around to Riley's soft lips upon hers.

"Mhmm, what was that for?"

"I've been wanting to do that all night. You've just looked so good and it was hard to resist." He said while licking his lips.

"Well you could've done it before everyone got here earlier."

"Well a nigga didn't want to do it then."

"Well then a nigga brought that shit on his self then, huh?"

"Why you got twist fucking words?"

"Because I can."

"Whatever then. So when you gonna let a nigga brag about his girl? I'm getting tired of this hiding and secret shit."

"I thought you liked the challenge of keeping this secret?" She frowned.

"I did. Shit, I still do but I hate seeing bitch ass gay ass niggas trying to hit up on my girl. I wanna roll up on em and tell them to back the fuck up because you're mine. Property of Youny Reezy, nigga."

"Awwe how sweet of you." She giggled.

"I ain't sweet. Real niggas don't be sweet. The fuck? That's gay, Cin."

"Fine whatever but we just gotta keep it on the low until my mom realizes that this shit ain't a phase. She thinks me being into basketball and hanging out with ya'll is just some transitioning period that I'm just gonna get over and that I'm just going to become like Blair in the future and be some self absorbed, high maintenance, boy crazy, rich girl." She responded before pecking him on the lips again.

"Well she needs to hurry the fuck up and realize that shit then. Shit Huey's gay ass is already suspicious of us. Shit asking a nigga 21 questions and shit when I get home late or leave out early. Like nigga, back up, Young Reezy goes where he wanna go whenever the fuck he please."

"Yeaa Jaz is grilling me too. You think Ceez suspicious too?"

"Naw that nigga don't know nuthin. He too into that soccer ball to know anything."

_**Back with Huey, Jazmine, Caesar, and Blair…**_

"Huey, my man! You finally claimed Jazmine I see." Caesar questioned.

"Just because we kissed does not mean we are dating and quiet down Jazmine is asleep." He whispered.

"Well ya'll are sure are acting like it and yea I can see that. She's all cuddled up in lap smiling and shit but I'll leave ya'll two alone. So what you think is going on in there now?" He chuckled.

"I could care less what my brother is doing in there but they're probably doing what I've known all long."

"What ya mean?"

"Riley leaves home the same time every day and says he's going to do what "real niggas do" and comes home smelling like perfume. Jazmine told me once before he's goes over Cindy's house after she leaves sometimes. So I'm guessing that they probably getting together if not already."

"So you're saying that you think your brother and Cindy are together?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Naww man that ain't true. Riley who thinks every girl is a hoe dating Cindy. Those two argue like no tomorrow. It can't be."

"Believe what you want." Huey responded before going back to read the paper.

"Blair, you think those two are together?"

"I personally don't give a fuck what Cindy does anymore ever since she's made it clear we are not nor will ever be friends again."

"Wow what a bitter answer."

"Sometimes, the truth is just bitter and raw with no filter and no sugarcoating." She scoffed.

"True but it doesn't mean you have to be bitter as well."

"Caesar, you know nothing about me or my reason for being bitter toward Cindy so you can drop that whole "you know me" act and just leave me be."

"Damn cold but whatever."

"You know what I think it's time for us to open the closet anyway." She smirked.

"But they have another 3 min-"

"They've been in there long enough I think and she left me in charge of time so I call it time for times up." Blair rushed to the door and yanked it open. She open the door and laughed. "Times up, bitches. Awwe how cute. Cindy and her friend hugging in the closet. Ya'll didn't do anything I wouldn't have did you?"

"It's been 7 minutes already? Shit and can't a nigga hug his homie?!" Riley questioned.

"No. It hasn't been 7 minutes, Riley. In fact, this bitch cut our time short. What the fuck, Caesar?! I left you in charge of time too!" Cindy yelled.

"Sorry Cindy but she got to the door before I could stop her."

"It's not your fault. Well it kinda is but not entirely. It's this BITCH'S FAULT. LOOK BLAIR. WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU EARLIER ABOUT FUCKING WITH MY SHIT DURING MY PARTY. DO YOU WANT YOUR ASS BEAT OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I'M THROUGH WITH YOUR BULLSHIT. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?

Riley, Huey, Caesar sat silent in response to Cindy's words and Jazmine woke up just in time to witness it.

"Cindy, what is going on?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON, JAZMINE IS THAT THIS BITCH DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE A WARNING."

"Cindy, calm down."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN. THIS IS TRYING ME RIGHT NOW AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

"YEAAA CINDY. WHOOP HER ASS!" Riley cheered.

"Rillleyyy, youre not helping!" Jazmine shierked.

"So that bitch deserves it. You can't just ruin someone's party."

"YOU TWO SHUT UP. THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND BLAIR. BLAIR, SPEAK THE FUCK UP! YOU SAY ALL THIS SHIT BEHIND MY BACK AND WON'T SPEAK NOW. WHAT YA ASS GOT TO SAY NOW BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR IT."

"Cindy…" Jazmine mumbled.

"YOU ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT HOW AM THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM, BLAIR? WHAT IS MY FUCKING PROBLEM, HUH? IS IT THAT I DON'T DRESS LIKE YOU ANYMORE?"

"Cindy…."

"OR IS IT THAT I LIKE TO PLAY SPORTS AND HANG OUT WITH THEM?"

"Cindy…just chill."

"OR IS IT THAT I'M JUST NOT FRIENDS WITH YOU ANYMORE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU FUCKING DID?!"

"Cindy…stop before you go too fa-"

"OH YEA I BET THAT'S IT! IT BECAUSE I'M NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID IN THE FUCKING CLOSET WITH MY BOYFRIEND LAST YEAR. YEA I SAID IT FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR. ME AND BLAIR STOP BEING FRIENDS BECAUSE SHE DECIDED TO BE A HOE WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT. THERE ARE HAPPY NOW? THEY ALL KNOW. NOW YOUR ASS CAN STOP BEING SO BITTER ABOUT THE FRIENDSHIP WE ONCE HAD OR YOU CAN LEAVE MY FUCKING PARTY."

Everyone froze.

"You went too far….." Jazmine mumbled.

* * *

_How will Blair responded to that outburst? Stay Tuned. _


	7. Everybody Hates Blair

_Okay so I know ya'll are wondering "where tf did you go? You can't just leave us after a chapter like that!" or some shit similar to that but I was going through some things and personal stuff and bla. It's complicated but I'M BACK NOW. So let's just act like I never left. Lol _

_-xoxo Krissy_

**Reviewers:**

**janiyah: **How did you know, gurl? Lol but they have history so I had to do it. So you believe Blair is a hoe? Mhmm okay and here ya go. A new chapter.

**MaiXii: **I know, its such a catchy song. I was slightly disappointed. Lol and I just love how everone just knew it was gonna be Riley and Cindy. Gosh, maybe I'm getting too predictable. :/ lol. Writers intuition.

** .xox: **Yeeeeaa they are some sneaky ones aren't they? Lol and We all know Riley condones violence so that was a given and Thank you and hopefully I will.

**Kendrickthemornigstar: **Aww thanks. I wouldn't call that the perfect chapter but thank you for thinking so. About Cindy's mom? No, she's not racist. She just thinking Cindy is just going through this tomboyish stage in life. Riley and Cindy really are cute together and I'll let Blair know you told her to shut up. Lol. Here's that update. Sorry it took a while.

**luv ta luv ya: **Does Jazmine know something and why does she care? Well I don't wanna give it all away really but yes she does know something and you know Jazmine, she's a peace maker and doesn't like conflict.

**Headphones: **So you believe Blair does deserve this? And that Caesar has a crush on Cindy? Mhmm alright. Possible Love Triangle? Who knows? It might happen.

**Mimi: **lololol Have them have a MMA fight with Jazmine in it too? Lol this ain't the Bad Girls Club. Lol but we'll see.

**bunnybabe247**: yeeep bitches can't be contained and they are some sneaky bastards. Thanks, its awesome that you think this is an awesome chapter.

* * *

"Cindy, can I please explain what happened that night in private? You don't understand everything that happened."

"I do understand everything. It's so clear. You wanted him for yourself. I know how you are. You always have to get what you want no matter whom or what gets hurt in the process." Cindy scoffed.

"Please let me explain. This is what I'm talking about. You don't listen." Blair shook her head.

"I don't listen. You don't! I asked you earlier and you said I have the problem but it's clearly that's you!"

"Cindy, you and Blair need to go talk in private. We don't need to hear all of this." Jazmine pleaded.

"She's right. They don't."

"Naw. Fuck that. I'll talk to her after her and Caesar's time in the closet. Hopefully she won't hoe around with one of my good guy friends too."

"Fine. If that's what will get to talk to me in private, I'll go. Caesar, can we go ahead and get this time over with?"

"Whatever." Caesar said while scratching his head.

The two quietly headed over to the closet and closed the door.

"What the fuck was that, Blair?" He asked.

"What was that? That was the reason why we are aren't friends anymore."

"Shit, I don't blame her. Fucking her boyfriend in a closet? That does make you look like a h-"

"Don't say it."

"A hoe."

"I don't need this from you. Of course, you're on her side."

"Well duh! I've known her longer than you and you obviously don't have a good enough reason for why you were fucking her boyfriend in a closet!"

"Can you stop saying that?!"

"Saying what?!"

"That I was fucking her boyfriend in a closet."

"Well you kinda were."

"I was not "fucking" her boyfriend in a closet."

"So you did or did not have sex with her boyfriend in a closet?"

"I did but I wasn't fuc-"

"They yo ass was fucking her boyfriend at the time in a closet!"

"Ugh…whatever I don't have to explain shit to you anyway. This is between me and her. Shit, why do you care so much anyways?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because unlike you, Cindy is actually my friend."

"Really? Thank you for stating the obvious."

"And me being a good friend that I am wants to know why some stuck up hoe that was once her friend hurt her."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I think you wanna know for a different reason."

"And what for reason you think I would care some much about this?"

"Because you like her."

"I don't like her though."

"You're lying. Why do you think you know everything for?"

"Because I'm Blair and I know everything."

"Well you don't know this right here." He said cockily.

"Cocky ass."

"Naw, confident. Get it right."

"Well since you don't like her that way, how would you feel if I let you in on some shit I know?"

"And what could you possibly know that I wanna hear?"

"That Mcphearson is hiding a secret from ya'll."

"No she's not. I know almost everything about that girl."

"Exactly almost everything."

"Well what is this secret that I supposedly don't know."

_**Back with the others…**_

"Cindy, was it really necessary to say that out loud in front of everyone?"

"Jazzy, I don't give a fuck. Honestly she deserved it. She tried me too many times. I warned her and she took my kindness for granted."

"But..but"

"But nothing, Jazzy. I've told before what she's done in detail and now everyone in this room knows too."

"Wait! Hold the fuck up! Jaz, you knew about this shit?!" Riley questioned.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Cindy! Why you ain't tell ya boy about this hoe?! I thought we was homies!"

"Riley, If I would've told you would've have blown up and tried to go all gangsta on her ass. Call Ed and Rummy for weapons and shit and kidnap her or something but this is between me and her. No one else. I wanted it to stay that way." She stated blankly while Riley nodded.

"Yea I feel ya but still you could've told me."

"Sorry but at least you know now."

"So what are you go say to her when she comes out?" Jazmine questioned.

"I don't even know yet. It might go smoothly if she isnt' already trying to suck my friend off up in that closet over there."

"You know Caesar wouldn't let her do that."

"I know he won't Jazzy but it don't mean she won't try to."

"Ayy Caesar! Don't let that hoe hold ya dick. She probably got an STD!" Riley shouted toward the closet door.

"Riley, shut up!" Jazmine and Cindy yelled.

"Riley, shut ya dumb ass up. What did I tell ya about shouting about STDs?" Huey asked.

"Nigga, I don't know about shit if he gonna let that hoe smash be better strap up."

Huey threw a pillow at his younger brother before he could say anymore ignorance.

"Thank you, Huey." Jazmine said softly before kissing his cheek.

"Ehh no problem. He's just being….Riley." He shrugged before going back to reading.

"I know ya'll kissed and everything but can ya'll chill on the lovey dovey stuff. This is still all new and everything." Cindy said jokingly while Jazmine blushed.

"Nigga that aint hurt ya know." Riley said while getting up.

_**Back to the closet…**_

"I'm not sure you can handle this secret since you obliviously have some type of feeling toward Cindy."

"I already told you. WE. ARE. GOOD. FRIENDS. I. DON'T. LIKE. HER. THAT. WAY. What part don't you understand?"

"No need to raise your voice at me, lover boy. It's your friend, that is dating someone and isn't telling ya'll not me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Cindy is in a Re-la-tion-ship behind ya'lls back."

"No she isn't. Cindy isn't dating anyone!"

"One, why are you getting so defensive if you don't like her that way? and Two, yes she is."

"Blair, since you think you know EVERYTHING, who's the guy?

"You really wanna know, lover boy?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT and YES."

"Riley."

"RILEY, WHO?!"

"Nigga, what other Riley do you know?"

"YOU"RE LYING!"

"Riley…"

"NO IT CAN"T BE."

"Freeman. Riley Freeman." She smirked.

"YOUS A BITCH! A LIAR AND A HOE!"

"Call me what you want but that there is a true statement."

"I don't believe you." He shook his dreads.

"If don't believe me go ask Cindy but you seem pretty upset for someone he doesn't like her."

"You know what I will." Caesar stormed out the closet causing everyone to just stare. "CINDY?!"

"Ceez, what's wrong with you? Did that hoe over there try to fuck you too?" She said while eyeing Blair.

"No but apparently YOU are hiding something from just about everyone in this room, right now!" He said while glaring at Riley.

"What the fuck are you talking about? And whatever that hoe told you about about me is a fucking lie. She don't know me."

"Really?! Cindy. I don't know you, huh? If you say so but why wouldn't you tell your so called "friends" that you are seeing someone." Blair questioned

"…." Cindy froze.

"Well why didn't you, Cin. Do you have a reason?"

"Cindy, you're seeing someone? Why wouldn't you tell me? You know you can trust me" Jazmine questioned.

"Yea why didn't you tell them, huh?"

"Who are you seeing, Cindy? You can tell me. I won't tell anybody." She said cheerfully.

"See Cindy, your best friend said she won't tell anyone that you're dating Riley. Oops did I just say that? I'm sorry. No I'm not sorry." She laughed.

"You. Little. Bitch!" Cindy leaped toward Blair.

* * *

_Stay posted ;)_


	8. The Altercation

_Since I had nothing to do tonight and I need to do something else besides worry about what's happening around me, I decided why not post another chapter. So here. Oh, and thanks for the reviews and such, I preciate it. I really didn't expect so many people to actually like my story but thanks ya'll. Lol okay I'll shut up now._

_-xoxo Krissy_

**Reviewers: **

**bunnybabe247: **lol yea I do agree Blair is definitely asking for this one.

**princeton and huey lover: **lmfaoo that would be funny to see reviewer vs Blair. Funny.

**Kendrickthemorningstar: **Yea Blair is such bitch. Her name even starts with the letter on Bitch. Lol but I glad you liked the chapter and here's the update.

**StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv : **Awe thanks and here's the update.

** .xox: **Haha yes that boy never thinks before he speaks I swear. Smh and Yes Blair is a terrible friend and apparently can't see what is clearly there. Ceez's crush on Cindy? mhmm we'll see how that turns out. Here's the update for you to find out what goes down with Cindy and Blair.

**BananaMilkshake: **lol it is one hell of a birthday and thank you

**janiyah: **I'm glad you love it and yes this chapter had a lot of going on. Almost too much. Lol

**luv ta luv ya: **Thank you and I'm working on updating faster actually. I would have never thought anyone would be hooked on this ever but I've been proven wrong.

* * *

Cindy leaped towards Blair pinning her to the floor while gripping her hair knocking over the vase on the floor.

"AHHHH! My hair! My hair! Let my hair go, bitch!" Blair shouted.

"Hell TO THE FUCKING NO. I've wanted to do this all night, hoe!"

Blair managed to get her hair free and a slap in right before Cindy managed to push her back down to the floor again. All that could be seen is the occasionally clawing and pulling and some biting.

"Cindy let her go! Can't you two solve this some other way? I mean. Come on!" Jazmine cried.

"See nigga what the fuck you did! Why the fuck does you care some much if Cindy and I are dating?!" Riley argued pointing at the cat fight involving his girlfriend on the other side of the room.

"It's because she deserves someone who cares for her and not someone who calls every girl a hoe! That's why!" Caesar shouted.

"Nigga you don't know shit between me and her! I'll whoop a nigga's ass for talking reckless about me and my girl."

"Then you better start then!" Caesar ran toward Riley throwing a punch.

"Fuck you then, nigga!" Riley dodged it and threw a few punches back.

"RILEY! CAESAR! STOP! Ugh why isn't anyone listening to me?! HUEY! HUUEYY! Do something!" Jazmine cried.

"Jazmine, what exactly do you want me to do? This was bound to happen by the way things have been going all night. It's a typical Nigga moment. The only thing that can stop this is peace." Huey stated.

"I TRIED PEACE AND its NOT WORKING!"

"You need to CALM DOWN and make them see how stupid them fighting is."

"BUUU- BUUUT IT'S NOT WORKING!" She sniffled.

"Jazmine, please don't cry. You know I hate that."

"THEN MAKE IT STOOOPP!"

"Fine. Fine. Alright. Alright. Damn! Just stop with the crying."

"TH- THAAANK YOUU HUUUEY" She mumbled while wiping her tears hugging him.

"Yeeeaa. Okay now let me go so I can stop it."

"Right. My bad." She blushed. Huey got up from his seat to pull the youngest Freeman from his friend by his braids.

"HUEY LET ME GO! THIS NIGGA CAN'T BE GOING AROUND TALKING ABOUT MY GIRL AND THINK I'M GONNA LET HIM JUST BE LIKE THAT! OWW LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Riley, shut ya ass up and stay over here."

"Yea Riley. Listen to your brother if you value your face." Caesar shouted.

"I HOPE YOU VALUE YOUR FACE NIGGA!" Riley shouted.

"Both of ya'll shut ya'll asses up while I go break up those two over there." Huey commanded.

"Nigga you ain't the boss of me. I do what I wanna do." Riley stated.

"If you move anywhere toward Caesar, I'll drop kick your ass."

"Psh..Whatever nigga. You ain't gonna do shit!" He scoffed.

"Jazmine, can you go over there and talk to Caesar while I break up….err...them." Jazmine nodded and went over toward Caesar. "Riley, stay here or I'm seriously dropkicking your ass."

"Like I said nigga. You. Ain't. Gonna. Do. Shiiiiittt." He smirked before turning to face the other way.

Huey headed toward the catfight on the other side of the room shaking his head. Huey stared at the two for a moment before taking his chance to pull Cindy away from the girl.

"MCHATER LET ME GO! I AIN'T FINISH WITH HER ASS! UGH JAZMINE TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND OR WHATEVER YA'LL IS TO LET ME GO!" Cindy screamed. Blair was still on the floor covered in scratches trying to fix herself before running to the bathroom to check how she looked.

"BITCH, WHERE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! THAT'S RIGHT I FUCKED YOU UP." She smirked.

"Cindy, shut the hell up and go sit next to Riley. NOW." HE commanded.

"Whatever Huey." Cindy slowly went over to sit on Riley's lap and sat quietly while Blair reentered the room.

"Now that all of ya'll stop fighting, what the hell is wrong with ya'll?! We got Riley and Caesar fighting over a girl." Caesar and Riley exchanged glares at the statement while Riley wrapped his arms around Cindy bragging about her being his in Caesar's face. "Cindy and Blair over here fighting about some shit that happened a year ago and Jazmine who's crying because ya'll won't stop. Ya'll are acting like a bunch of ignorant ass people!" Huey stated. Everyone froze at the realization.

"But Huey this bit- I mean chick deserves it." Cindy mumbled correcting herself at the sight of Huey's death glare.

"And who are you to judge if some deserved to get their ass kicked or not?"

"But she told MY personal life and fucked MY ex-boyfriend. I'm pretty sure she deserves it!" She exclaimed.

"And how to do KNOW she had sex with your ex-boyfriend?" He questioned raised his eyebrow.

"Because I saw her. That's right. I saw her do it. At the party that night."

"Go on, explain."

"Well it was the summer right before 8th grade, there was the high school party one night and since my boyfriend at the time was going to be a freshman the upcoming year he was invited so he brought me with him and I insisted on Blair coming with us. Funny. I guess I should've never insisted on her going with us but I'm sure if she didn't have sex with him then it would've happened sooner or later."

"*cough cough* The Story?"

"Someone is a little impatient today aren't they, Mchater?" She smirked.

"No. I can personally care less but since no one in here seems to any sense, I'm here so get on with the story."

"Righhhhtt. So anyway I insisted on her coming and he said it was cool so she came with us. It was this house party. Ya know it had high schoolers dancing, making out, playing games, getting drunk, smoking, eating, the usual I guess and it was going good at first until we played 7 minutes in heaven. It was near the middle of the game and it was Blair's turn. She had pick my boyfriend at the time's name and she was acting all nervous and everyone told her she had to go in there with him or she would be a punk and all this other stuff. So after everyone kept pressuring her to go, she did. She told right before she went in all they was probably gonna do was probably talk about me and how cute we were together. So I nodded along, and she closed the closet door. While waiting for the seven minutes the go by, I left and went to go get myself another drink and socialized with a few people. I thought I might as well get known by these people since in a year I'm gonna be going to school with them, ya know? Then I went back to the room with a minute left and a few girls asked me did I trust Blair in the closet with my boyfriend. I said why would you ask me that? And they answered how they heard some noises from the closet while I was gone and I couldn't believe it and told them naww that they must have heard something else and they laughed it off and said whatever and told me to go open up the door because their time was up and I did. And what did I see? Blair going down on him with nothing but her shorts on. I couldn't believe my eyes and before they finally realized it was me that opened that door, I slammed it back and left the party that night betrayed. So no I'm not calling her a hoe just because. I'm calling her a hoe because she is one." She snorted. Everyone remained quiet until Blair decided to mumble something.

"I'm sorry but it's not what you think you saw."

"It's not what I think I saw?! I AM NOT BLIND, BLAIR! I know what someone giving head looks like! And you're SORRY?! You wouldn't have to be sorry if you didn't do it!" She scoffed. Blair frowned.

"Okay so now that we have heard Cindy's side of the story. Blair, what's yours?" Huey questioned.

"Huey, if you don't mind. Could I please tell her it in private? It's a really sensitive subject." Blair whispered.

"Oh no, you two alone? In private? After that fight ya'll had less that 10 minutes ago? No. Jazmine, go with them and the other room and help them resolve their issues while I talk to Riley and Caesar about why they were fighting." He said while glaring at the two of them.

"Alright. Cindy. Blair. Let's go." The three girls left to go to the other room leaving the boys in the room.

"Alright now that they are gone, have ya'll lost your minds?! What the hell is wrong with you two?!" He asked looking at the both of them.

* * *

_Wooooo..What a chapte_r ;)


	9. Ghetto Therapy Session (Part 1)

_Wazzzup! Did ya'll miss me? No…..well forget yall but I bet ya'll miss the writing, huh? See I knew ya'll asses was gonna say yes. lol. Damn it's been 20 days since my last update. *scratches head* shit sorry ya'll between college and job applications and interviews and daily drama I got a little caught up but I'M BACK BITCHES so let's get this shit moving. _

_Btw. Shouts out to __**bunnybabe247**__'s comment that inspired today's chapter title._

_-xoxo Krissy_

**Reviewers:**

**kendrickthemorningstar:** lol everyone was waiting for it to happen and finally Blair hit a nerve so it did. Lol. It is truly sad about Riley and Ceez though. It's sad but shit happens like that all the time. Smh. Your question, "did Blair get raped by Cindy's boyfriend?", good question but you'll have to read on to find out.

**StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv : **True and Caesar…he had…his reasons…err for it

**bunnybabe247: **YES! That is the perfect way to describe it. I love it. I think I'm gonna use that. Lol and Riley, why we all know the boy is hardheaded. Smh he just don't learn.

**luv ta luv ya: **lol awwwe thank you 3 It's not that I didn't think people would like it…well it is but I never thought it would get this much attention I suppose would be a way to put it

**HueyFreemanForPresident: ** I'm glad you like the story and sorry for the long wait but here's an update and I do agree she shouldn't have told their secret.

**TheDarkQueenOfRandomness: **They aren't angry at all really. Huey, personally, already suspected it and doesn't really care. Jazmine is just a little hurt that Cindy didn't tell her sooner being that they are close friends and all. Caesar…..well….he…errr has his OWN reasons.

**Guest:** Of course, everyone all wants to hear her point of view and yes Riley is a show off and probably will always be one. We all know he don't want Huey to kick his ass but that nigga is hardheaded so it is what it is. Lol. Sorry for the wait and here's an update and thank you. I'm glad you like it

**Headphones:** lololol yasss

**residentofamityprkooobeaknhi lz:** lol true. It's shocking how rich parents pay such little attention to what their kids are doing.

* * *

"iight, iight Huey let me explain first what happ-" Riley pleaded.

"What the hell do you have to explain, Riley?! It's clear you and Caesar were fighting over Cindy. There's nothing left to get from that." Huey announced.

"Nigga shut up fo a sec and let me talk, iight? Okay anyway. Imma make it clear that I DID NOT START THIS SHIT, iight? Yo dreadhead nigga ova there started it when his ass wanna get smart and shit and talk about my relationship. Damn!" Riley said throwing up his arms in the air before crossing them.

Huey rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before dealing with the next long story about to come. "Alright since you know everything then, I'll listen to your side of the story first and then I'll hear out Ceez. Is that alright with ya'll?" He questioned.

"YEA nigga. Whatever can I start now?" Riley asked.

"Ceez, you good with it? You haven't said much?" Huey asked.

"That's because that nigga aint fu-"

"Riley, remember I will DROP KICK your ass." Huey spoke glaring at the youngest freeman.

"Whatever, nigga."

"Yea I'm good with it, Huey. Let the nigga tell his side of the story." Caesar nodded.

"Ok. Riley go ahead."

"iight its story time niggas!" He chuckled. "So here's how shit went down. Ya boy Reezy was chilling. Ya feel, me? And then all of a sudden that nigga..." He paused to point at Caesar while he rolled his eyes.

" …came out the closet looking like he about to straight murk somebody comes back in the room yelling at my girl. Like what the FUCK?! I'm just seeing this shit and wondering like why the fuck he yelling at her fo like yo don't talk to her like that but anyway then that crazy, rich bitch girl…um…what's that broad's name?….Oh yea Blair…well BL-AIR came in behind him then the nigga starting glaring at my ass talking bout Cindy hiding some type of secret from errbody in the room so I'm thinking…does this nigga know about me and C? but I just brushed that shit off and Cindy was denying whatever he was accusing her of so I was thinking it had to be something else but what?! and then the broad jumped her ass in the convo telling errbody Cindy is secretly dating someone and I'm think awwwww shiiiit this broad done told that nigga so I'm like in shock on how the fuck she knew. Nosey ass bitch. but I decided to just sit back a little longer before I did anything, ya feel me? Then Cindy froze up and I'm just sitting there thinking awww shiiiitt she gonna snitch on our asses again! Then the broad starting asking her why she aint tell nobody bout us trying to make my girl feel shitty about what we did and then yo ho-"

"Drop kick, Riley. Drop. Kick." Huey stated giving off a death glare.

"I meant yo girl…um…yo whatever ya'll is because shit I don't know what ya'll are but Jazzy chimed in asking Cindy if she really seeing someone and that she could've told her and that she wouldn't have told nobody and all this other shit probably making Cindy feel even worse because it had a nigga like me feeling a little guilty tho. Then BAM the broad snitched about our relationship trying to make it seem like it was an acc-i-dent and shit got real, my nigga! Cindy jumped that bitch's ass because ya know my girl is a real G and then OH OH OH AND THEN SHE STARTED PULLING HER HAIR!" He chuckled. "Shit was CRAZY. Mad funny too tho then Jazzy started crying. Ugh Huey you need to han- nevermind but still I was mad cuz Cindy would've never had to do any of this shit at her birthday party if this nigga didn't come barging in running his damn mouth about some shit some random bitch told him. So I started yelling at his ass about why tf it matter bout MY relationship and it aint his DAMN business. Then he gonna start talking bout I call every girl a damn hoe and she deserves better or some shit. Like the fuck?! I aint never call C-Murph no hoe. I might have called her a bitch in the past but never a hoe. Besides, I call them hoes as I see them. Shit. Niggas need to know these hoes outchea fo errbody. Ya feel me? But then I told him I'll beat his ass fo talking reckless shit bout C-Murph. THEN that nigga said then I betta start and threw a punch AND DATS EXACTLY HOWS IT HAPPEN NIGGA!"

Huey stared blankly at him for a moment and then went on to speak. "Besides you're over use of profanity, I actually see where you are coming from with this. Surprisingly."

"See nigga I told ya I aint start shit."

"I'm not gonna say all of that now BUT I see somewhat of the reason why you fought. Ok, now Ceez your turn."

"Huey of all the shit you'll done, I don't even see your logic for the reason why you want us to tell our point of what happened earlier."

"Caesar, it's not for you to understand. Personally, I could care less about why the hell ya'll are having a nigga moment over the white girl, Cindy but I have to deal with you every day and I live with Riley so it's better for me to just deal with this now instead of having to pulling ya'll apart every day because of some small conflict you two couldn't solve yourselves so just shut up and tell how things happened in your point of view already and stop trying to avoid the damn situation."

"Damn. He told yo ass." Riley chuckled.

"Shut ya dumb ass up Riley and let him talk."

"Fine then I'll talk. I don't see why this matters but I'll talk." Caesar stated.

"Nigga just start!"

"Riley…Shut up or I'll drop kick." Huey reminded him.

"Nigga, how many times do I have to tell ya you aint gonna do shit?! Damn nigga. Caesar, start the damn story and stop bullshitting!" Riley spat.

"I would have already if you knew how to shut ya ass up." Caesar said under his breath.

"Nigga, who you talking to? Huh?"

"Riley! Caesar! Quit with the damn arguing and Caesar start the story already! I'm not trying to deal with ya'll all day!"

"Nigga chilllll. Damn Jazzy need to give you another kiss or somethi- OWW THE FUCK! nigga did just you kick me?!" Riley asked rubbing his butt.

"What part of drop kick wasn't understood, Riley? Anyway Caesar. Tell your side. Now." Huey commanded.

* * *

_Wanna know why Caesar started fighting Riley? Caesar's side of the story coming story. Stay Tuned. _


	10. Ghetto Therapy Session (Part 2)

_Another hectic week for me, I started my first job plus I started two more college classes. Talk about fun, right. Definitely a test on how I manage my time. Anyways just a heads up, I'm gonna try my best to update at least once a week and maybe sometimes twice but don't quote me on that. I have a life too ya know but I DO UNDERSTANDHOW IT FEELS TO WAIT FOR PEOPLE TO UPDATE SUCH GOOD STORIES but enough with my noise, Read on and thanks again for the reviews, faves, and follows._

_xx Krissy_

**Reviewers:**

**TheDarkQueenOfRandomness:**Yep that was the whooole idea. Glad to see it's working.

**Kendrickthemorningstar: **I'm sure you do. Lol Here's the update

**StanMarchxKyleBlowflowskiLuv : **I'm glad you loved it. thanks

**BananaMilkshake97:** lol Riley had it coming. Huey gave him enough warnings.

**luv ta luv ya:** lol WHHYY? Lmao but NOOOOO I didn't give up, I was just preoccupied. It bothered me just as much as it bothered ya'll for me not to update. Well Huey is known for proving other people wrong and we know how he is with Jazmine so it was expected. Ceez is definitely not a lot of people's favorite character right now so you aren't alone. AND true you do have to read to find out.

**bunnybabe247: **of course you do and hopefully he'll gain some sense from what just happened to him

** .xox: **lol awwee thanks it's cool to know I made someone's day and why thank you

**HueyFreemanForPresident: **AND he did. lololol

**Headphones: **mhmm ya never know now do ya? Lol

* * *

"Damn nigga I aint think ya bitch ass was serious. Like who the fuck drop kicks people?" Riley said while brushing himself off.

"Did I look like I was joking?" Huey asked raising his eyebrow

"Yea nigga…..*SMACK*….OW. Nigga, did you have to smack me to? Shit I was seriously answering the damn question."

"Whatever Riley. Caesar, please start your story before I have to hit Riley again." He said with his eyes closed rubbing his temples.

"Yea sure. So how it started? Well I guess I'll start with what happened right before I went in the closet with Blair. So it was Cindy and Riley's 7 minutes, and as you know Huey I was talking to you about what you think was happening in there an-"

"Nigga you gay. Who cares about what another nigga is doing in a fucking closet?!" Riley interrupted.

"Riley shutup. Caesar go on and IGNORE him." Huey stated.

"Anyways you mentioned how you thought Riley and Cindy were probably already dating based on how suspicious Riley had been lately and on some stuff Jaz told you and basically I was in denial. So after you went back to block out everything going on around you, I asked Blair afterwards and she was being all bitter and had this "fuck Cindy" type attitude going on and that's when she just opened the door up revealing them in a hugging like embrace and with Cindy's face red and flushed and Riley with this look on his face like he was doing something he didn't want to get caught doing but still I WAS IN DENIAL. Then came Cindy and Blair arguing again and finally Cindy blurted out the reason why she couldn't stand her and it all made sense. Blair tried to be all apologetic but Cin wasn't having that and said it was me and Blair's time to go in the closet. So I went with it and went it. I asked straight up asked her what the fuck happened and she was going on about that's why they aren't friends and I told her I don't even blame Cindy for ending a friendship with her for that. Having sex with someone else's boyfriend does makes her look like a hoe but Blair kept denying what I was saying and said she wasn't one and started whining about me favoring Cindy's side. I mean of course I was gonna side with my best friend like who do I look like being on the side of someone how caused damage to my friend. So Blair went on to denying that she even had sex with ole dude at all. I thought was she really this crazy enough to think I would believe she didn't have sex with him?! Girl had lost it. So she moved on and asked why I cared so much. I stood there in shock to her question like why would she ask me that? Obliviously I would care because Cindy has been my friend for a long time now. Then she flipped my words and stated that she doesn't believe that's why I care so much. I was dumbfounded like what other reason could be why I care so much?! Then she revealed that she believes I like Cindy more than just a friend and I denied it and then she said I was lying. I told her again I wasn't and she said she knew this secret of Cindy's that she would like that I know since I don't feel the way she thought I felt about her. Me being concerned and curious asked what was it even though I probably already knew it or so I thought. I know basically all that girl's secrets."

"Nigga please. Ya'll may be close friends but you don't know all her secrets!" Riley stated.

"Trust me. I knew all of them EXCEPT that one." Caesar argued.

"Really? Who was C-Murph secret obsession when she was littler?" He smirked.

"NSYNC. Bye Bye Bye was her favorite song for like a year and her ringtone for two. She had it played over 2000 times on her ipod." He responded confidently.

"Damn."

"Anyway where was I? oh yea Blair said something about I couldn't handle this "secret" because she still was accused me of crushing on Cindy so once again I told her we are just friends and she finally spoke up and said Cindy was dating someone and I was confused. All the common sense I had was blurred and my reasoning was off. So I stated that Cindy isn't dating anyone because we would know and she just said again she was so I asked her since she knows everything about everybody who it was and she was being hesitant. Seriously you can't just bring up the topic and not think that I don't wanna know the answer. So I asked again and she said Riley. AGAIN I WAS IN A STATE OF DENIAL and asked what Riley and Blair mumbled something about the only Riley I knew and still I WAS IN DENIAL. Coldly she said "Riley Freeman" and I just don't know but my logic was then gone completely and I began yelling at her. My rage was growing. How could she lie on my friend like that and expect me to believe her?! All her words went mute except "go ask her yourself" and that was the moment when I bursted out yelling at Cindy. My thoughts were clouded and I just couldn't comprehend what was going on. I guess you could say I was STILL IN DENIAL but Cindy kept saying everything Blair mentioned was probably a lie and I started to mellow out until Blair said spat something at Cindy and she froze. Blair's words was like a knife at her throat and she just remained still. Next thing I realized, Blair told everyone what she told me in that closet then Cindy jumped her and a brawl started. I was paralyzed. I was numb. I felt like someone drugged me with novacane or something. I, myself was gone. The only thing that remained was my body. I finally wasn't in denial and thing started to process as I watched the two of them fight. Cindy lied to me. She chose Riley. I knew all along but denied it. My stupid self failed to realize what was in front of me. I just couldn't believe. Still in my thoughts, Riley came over and started bitch about how this was all my fault and why the fuck did it matter. Why the fuck did it matter? I thought. I couldn't grasp a reason for it either. Was this girl scratching Cindy's face right? Did I really have a crush on my best friend? Or was I just feeling betrayed? I really didn't know why so I just went on to being defensive and putting Riley down. Riley really just chose a bad time to bother me. I was just a vegetable full of rage who had reached their breaking point. Next thing ya know my fist went towards his face. So there's my story, Huey. I don't see how this helps but here it is." Caesar sighed.

"Ceez..man I don't know what to say." Huey spoke up.

"There is nothing to say. I acted in anger blinded by fury and took it out on Riley." He shrugged.

"So did you ever figure it out?" He questioned.

"Figure out what? Whatcha talking about, Huey?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Did you figure why the fuck did it mattered to you? You said you didn't know earlier but DO YOU know now why you were so angry about it?"

"_Why it mattered? It mattered to me because…"_

* * *

_Why did it matter to Caesar? Why did the idea of Cindy dating Riley leave him brainless? Well you'll just have to wait and see. Stay Tuned xx_


	11. Peace?

_Another week of college, work, and life that's gone by, still can't believe 2 more months until its 2013. Oh and I voted for the first time last weekend. It was cool. The lady yelled out first time voter when she saw my registration card. Lol Also I hope any of my readers that were hit by Sandy are ok. Alright I'm done. Read on. Thanks again for reads, reviews, follows, and favorites :)_

_xx Krissy_

* * *

**Reviewers: **

**StanMarchXKyleBrowflowiLuv:** Thank you

**luv ta luv ya: **Uh huh. I completely understand your anger. Thank you and I'll get back to them soon.

**bunnybabe247: **Why thank you

** .xox:** lol "Love Triangle soap opera" it really is and thank you

**HueyFreemanForPresident: **Thank you

**Kendrickthemorningstar: **lol if you say soooo and thank you

**Headphones: **lol I can only imagine

* * *

"_Why it mattered? It mattered to me because…" _Caesar stopped for a moment to think an answer. Did he really want to mention all of what happened in the past now? To Huey and not to forget Riley who looked he was in his own little world on the sofa. Did what happen in the past really matter now? The past is the past and should be left there, right? He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either way he probably wasn't gonna be satisfied with how this would end up. So he took the easy exit.

"Naw man. I didn't. I guess I was just….err acting on impulse. I don't know man." He answered while scratching his head. "Sorry Riley. No hard feelings, right?"

"Naw nigga we cool. Just don't do that shit again. Shit ain't cool. Disrespecting me and my relationship, man like what the fuck was you thinking, nigga?! But next time, trust me, my gay ass brother ain't gonna be able to save yo ass then nigga but yea we straight." Riley responded giving him some dap before returning to his seat.

"You're sure it was impulse, Ceez?" Huey asked suspiciously while raising his signature brow.

"Yea man. I just lost sense of reality and it was impulse. It's nothing. I didn't really matter….I guess."

Huey still examining Caesar suspiciously nodded and just decided to let the shit go but he was definitely certain that his dread headed friend did not attack his brother and yell at Cindy over something that wouldn't matter to him.

_**Back with the girls…**_

"Ummm…sooooo." Jazmine mumbled nervously. She had no idea how to deal with this type of situation. She was smart but she didn't know how to deal with people's issues like Huey did. She just wanted everyone to be happy and for everyone to get along and sadly that was not happening today..not even for her best friend's birthday. She thought to herself what would Huey do and decide to go about it that what. "What the hell is wrong with you two, huh?! Cindy why are you fighting some girl who obliviously jealous of you or something and just lives to bother you and Blair, why is Cindy's life such a big deal to you?! Do you not have one of your own that's interesting?! Whatever it is that's wrong with you two fix it NOW?! I'm tired of seeing my own best friend stress at her damn party and Blair tell her whatever it is that you said was such a touchy issue to tell in front of everyone else!" Jazmine commanded.

"Damn, Jazzy. I didn't know you had that in ya. Props to you. Anyways yea Blair go ahead and tell whatever it is that you were trying to tell me. Seeee I'm listening now so SPEAK!" Cindy smirked.

"I guess I can start with when we first got to the party. That night. The summer before 8th grade. Well as mentioned before Cindy is the only reason I was able to go because if she didn't convince her boyfriend at the time to let me go, I would…well actually I wouldn't be in this mess if I had stayed home that night but I guess it's too late for that isn't it. Haha anyways like she said before it was a high school house party with the works. We arrived as soon as the party just started jumping. There were people everywhere and in the first few minutes since we had got there, Cindy saw some other kids she knew since she knows like everyone and ran off with them and left me and her boyfriend standing there awkwardly. He told me I need to loosen up and stop acting so stiff and it a party and I need to have fun so he grabbed my wrist and took me over by the drinks and grabbed me a drink and told me that should loosen me up a bit. I didn't want to be rude so I told him thanks and took a sip quickly. He told me to chill and just go mingle with some people and that they won't bite then he ran off with some of his baseball friends. So there I was all alone, wondering what to do, so I just made it look like I was dancing and I watched from a distance people play beer pong. I pretended to cheer along and everything and then I thought maybe I need to loosen up some more so I got my cup from the corner of the table where I left it and downed the rest of it right before you called me to go play a game with you. We sat down and I don't remember much of what we talked about but we talked for a good 30 minutes before it became my turn to go in the closet. Even though, I don't remember much I do remember I didn't want go in at first but everyone kept grabbing my arm and pushing forward to go and I said something to Cindy right before I went in and stumbled in the closet with her boyfriend. He asked how was I enjoying the party and said something about me being drunk because I was slurring or something I don't really know. I do remember it being hot in that closet so I took off my top and unhooked my bra and he just stared at me like I was crazy. Asking what the fuck I was doing when I really don't think I knew what was doing. I grabbed his belt and unbuckled his pants and well unintentionally went down on him that's when Cindy opened the door and then slammed it. He then pushed my head up and in shock and yelled at me and zipped his pants and ran out. Everything was so fuzzy and unclear but I remember grabbing my bra and top and went laid down in this room upstairs. I passed out I guess after that and when I woke up I found all my clothes on the floor and somebody lying next to me. They were turned the other way but It look liked her boyfriend from behind at the time so I assumed it was him at the time and I was so scared and embarrassed so I just got dressed and left. So after the whole closet thing, I didn't remember most of the night but later I was able to piece some of the major details. IT was like I had memory loss or something. I tried to call you the day after to ask what happened but you just cussed me out called me a whore and told me to never call again. A few days later, I went to a doctor to get check out and told him about what happened and he was able to tell me that I was most likely drugged that night and had me do a drug test. A couple days later the test results can back and I was in fact drugged that night. This explained the memory loss, slurring, and why I passed out. So like I said before I'm sorry. I really am. I wasn't aware of anything. I just hope you can forgive me. Also I'm sorry for being so bitter and stuff. I was told by my therapist it's my way of releasing my hatred of what happened that night and the anger that no one really understands what I went through. I'm working on it." She mumbled lowering her head.

"OMG. Blair I am sorry for what happened to you! How can people be so cruel? This is happens all the time on TV and my daddy warns me about it all the time but you never think of it happening to someone around you. I'M SOOO SORRY." Jazmine replied on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Jazmine. You didn't know. A lot of people didn't or don't know. I'm finally now learning that I need to grow from this and move on. It's hard but my therapist believes I can do it."

"Blair…..I don't know what to say. I guess I'm sorry…well somewhat for kicking your ass. You kinda did deserve it for how bitchy you were acting and you were fucking with my party and all. You partially deserved it." Cindy responded.

"Cindy!" Jazmine yelled.

"What?! she did!"

"I guess I did deserve it." Blair commented.

"And I'm sorry for not hearing you out on what happened that night earlier. I guess it could've prevented what happened tonight, wouldn't?" She chuckled.

"Yea. It would've have."

"If only Cindy wasn't so hard-headed.." Jazmine mumbled.

"HEY! I'M NOT HARD-HEADED!" Cindy shouted.

"Sure you aren't."

"Whatever Jazzy." She snorted.

"So is this a truce?" Blair asked.

"Yea sure. Truce. Just make sure you work on that bitchy attitude of yours and that mouth too with ya therapist some more and we'll be good." She nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

_The Blair/Cindy rivalry has been solved as well as the Caesar/Riley issue but is it really all good now? What is Caesar hiding that he has decided to remain quiet on? Will Huey pull it out of him? How will everything be once the girls return back in the room? Stay Tuned. _


	12. Spoken Too Soon

_I'm baaaaaaaaacccccckkk biiiittttcccchhhhesss. Lol I'm too extra for that. Ya'll miss me? More like ya'll wanna kill me, huh? Yea I know it's been over a MONTH and I have no excuse except for well college, finals, and work. Gosh I hate my little seasonal job. A lot has been happening since I've been gone election, thanksgiving, crazy people killing innocent people, the "end of the world", and some other shit too. Also I thought about how I'm gonna end this story and I have absolutely no clue on how it's gonna happen but it will happen, I just don't know when. I might even start writing more stories too in 2013 (don't quote me on that). Maybe some adventure type shit like ummm idk or ooh oh oh or like some drama type shit like Degrassi or some mystery type on the edge of your seat type shit like Pretty Little Liars. I really don't know but look out for it. Alright here's an update. I'm gonna try to update as much as I can for winter break (don't quote me on that shit either)._

_P.S. Thank you all for supporting my story that I thought wasn't gonna be shit_

_XOXO Krissy_

* * *

**REVIEWERZ:**

**Bunnybabe247: **Indeed. Caesar will find someone right for him….in time. When you're down, there is only direction you can head which is up. (Idk I think I was being too inspirational with that.)

**StanMArchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv : **Yep and agreed. It's sad that people can't have fun anymore without others taking advantage of their vulnerability.

**Kendrickthemorningstar: **I'm working on it

**Luv ta luv ya: **HAHA and that's why Cindy said she "partially" deserved it. Lol You'll find out in time and deep down we all knew Jazzy had some aggression hidden within her.

**TheDarkQueenOfRandomness: **Yea I believe she missed out on those lessons but I'm sure she's aware of it now and I'm sure you ALL want to know what ol' boy is hiding but you'll find out in time.

P.S. I know this a really late reply but it's good that you're okay and it sucks about the power being out. I've been in situations several times with the power out for a day or 2 and it sucked then too.

** .xox: **We all know homegirl had it in her. Lol and NO ONE bought Caesar's story but you'll find out the deal within time and even bitches have problems too :/ (That was weird how I said it but you get the point. Lol)

**InvandrL:** Why thank you and I'm working on it

**HueyFreemanForPresident: **Thank ya and yea :/ and I'm working on it

**Kennedy: **Really? It was awesome?! I told I might have could've have done better and I'm working on it

* * *

The girls finally reentered the room with the boys.

"So did ya'll resolve ya'll issues?" Huey asked directed towards Cindy

"Yeah..yeah sure we good. Did THEY resolve their issues?"

"Yep baby it's alllll gooooood." Riley responded pecking her cheek.

"So we are all at peace now? Right Blair? Caesar? Riley? Cindy?" Jazmine questioned.

"Yea DAMN Jazzy what part of it's all gooood did you not get. Like seriously Huey you need to g- nevermind." Riley stated shutting his mouth.

"Okay since the drama is dead and the game is done. What are we gonna do now?" Jazmine asked.

" I don't think it's quite that easy, Jazzy. Ceez, are you okay? You haven't said anything at all?" Cindy asked concerned.

Caesar shook his dreads and continued not to speak.

"Caesar?! Talk! I know something is up."

"Huey, what's wrong with Caesar?" Jazmine whispered.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later. I think these two needs to talk anyway. Blair, Riley. Come on. Cindy and Caesar have some bridges they need to mend."

"Why the fuck would you think that I leave her in a room with him!" Riley yelled in reply to Huey.

"RILEY!" Jazmine squeaked.

"Wait a second. What do you me in a room with him? One of my best friends? You don't trust me in a room with one of my best friends all of a sudden now? All those hoes that be sweating you all the time and I can't even be alone with one of my best friends to see what's wrong with him?! Really Riley?! Stop being so damn childish!" Cindy agrued.

"Childish?! Young Reezy aint childish. Fine you got it. Have ya'll little conversation then." Riley said walking out the room shutting the door behind him.

"I'll go check on him. Just go ahead and talk to Caesar." Jazmine said running after Riley. Huey nodded and went with her.

"Now that they are gone, Caesar, really what's wrong with you? You're killing my birthday spirits along with everything else that happen so far today. Tell me. We talk about everything."

"Well clearly that's a fucking lie because you ain't mention shit about you and Riley with the conversation we have about everything." Caesar mumbled.

"Seriously?! This is why you're mad? Because of fucking Riley! What the fuck?! So what I didn't tell you about us. Shit, I didn't even tell Jazzy if that makes you feel any better." She scoffed.

"No it fucking doesn't."

"Then what's the fucking problem then?!" She yelled getting up from where she was sitting.

"You. You're the fucking problem" He yelled back at her standing up as well.

"ME? The fuck did I do, Caesar? Huh? Is it because I lied? Is that it? Because I left out one part of my damn life to a friend."

"Partially."

"Ugh you're being ridiculous."

"You are by dating him."

"Really?! What is your problem with Reezy lately?! First, you attack him when I was busy fighting Blair and now you're bashing him by saying I'm ridiculous for being with him. What is up with you lately?"

"Nothing is up with me. What's up with you, Cindy?"

"Nothing. I'm the same ole Cindy I've always been since you met me but apparently you have changed sir."

"Yeah okay I CHANGED."

"What you trying to say? That I changed? How have a change Caesar since apparently you know everything about everybody?"

"…."

"EXCATLY YOU CAN THINK ONE THING THAT'S CHANGED ABOUT ME BECAUSE I HAVENT CHANGED ONE BIT."

"YES YOU HAVE!"

"Ok since I have. Tell me what changed."

"….."

"SEE THERE YOU GO AGAIN NOT SAYING ANYTHING! DAMN THIS BIRTHDAY HAS BEEN THE MOST DRAMAED OUT SHIT YET. FIRST I HAD BEAT A CHICK DOWN JUST TO GET HER TO CHILL AND NOW MY BEST FRIEND TRIPPIN ON SOME OTHER SHIT. DAMN I WISH I WOULD'VE JUST INVITED JAZZY OVER AND WE COULD'VE GAVE EITHER MAKEOVERS OR GO TO THE MALL OR SOMETHING." She suggested throwing her arms up in the air.

*_Back with the others*_

"RILEY. CALM. DOWN." Jazmine cried.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN! What the fuck is calm down, Jazzy? You don't remember that nigga attacking my ass earlier talking about "Cindy deserves better", What do I look like calming down?" Riley yelled.

"It just Caesar. Their friends. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah friends. Cindy and I used to be "just friends" and you see how that turned out."

"I swear you Freeman's have jealousy issues." Jazmine said shaking her head.

"Wait a minute, Us Freemans?" Huey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jealousy issues?! Jealous of what? That nigga? Nah. You know what fuck this. I'm going to Ed's house. If Cindy ask about me, tell her I'm there." Riley said putting on his chain.

"So you're just gonna leave to go to Ed's house when this is a party for your girlfriend's birthday?" Huey questioned.

"Yea nigga. That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Jazzy already said I need to calm down so that's what I'm doing…..at Ed's house. Peace." Riley said while leaving.

"I swear your brother has issues." Jazmine said throwing her arms in the air.

"Speaking of issues, Jealousy issues? What do you mean us "Freemans" have jealous issues?"

"It's nothing. Forget I ever said it."

"No go on. I want to hear this."

"Fine. Ya'll get jealous every time someone one of you guys like at the time has an another guy around them." She mumbled while Huey just blinked. "WHAT?! ITS TRUE."

"I do not get jealous. Name one time."

"Gladly. For example, that one time with that William guy was my science fair partner last year."

"He was coming on to you!" He argued.

"He brought over the flashcards for our presentation to my house." She explained.

"He didn't have to go to your house. He could have e-mailed them."

"OR the time when that James guy tutored me for history class."

"Tutors don't bring the person they are tutoring a gift."

"It was a VISUAL to help me understand that history material better."

"And he was still coming on to you too."

"And you STILL have jealousy issues." She giggled while he looked at her not entertained by her joke. "Just chill out, Freeman. I like you even with your jealousy issues." She said in a baby voice pinching his cheeks.

"Stop doing that."

"Sorry." She giggled then frowned. "So now can you tell me what's wrong with Caesar?"

"I'm not 100% sure what's wrong with him exactly but I have a strong feeling that whatever it is has little to do with Riley and a lot to do with Cindy."

"You think so?" She questioned.

"I know so."

* * *

_The tension is THICK and heated. I don't know why it felt so difficult to write this chapter. I think that break from writing didn't do me any good at all but stay tuned._


	13. Shattered

_Sorry for the delay…..again. Today's excuse: life. Anyway I swear I gotta start writing these chapters sooner instead of an hour before I post them._

_Thanks again everyone for the support on my story._

_New stories. New Chapters. New Year. Anything can happen in 2013._

_xoxo Krissy_

* * *

**REVIEWERZ:**

**bunnybabe247:** Thanks and it really is and the heat is just on warm now. It gets hotter.

** .xox: **Yep indeed. Closer than you think. HA. Lol. And sorry but my laptop is being sus and wouldn't let me put your name tonight :/

And yeah Huey jealous equals overprotective times millions. Lmao. I'll feel sorry for his daughter if he has one because he would probably murder any and everyone over her. Okay now I'm getting off topic. Sorry. Haha.

Right Riley leaving was terrible…very terrible but either way him staying with his attitude it wouldn't have helped either. Either way would've been a bad idea.

Caesar…yeah that boy isn't thinking straight now because of well….you know the reason you're gonna find out soon.

And don't even get me started on boys…okay yeah I won't go there and merp…sorry….geez and no I'm not abandoning anything

**InvaderL: **Why thank you, my friend.

**luv ta luv ya: **See when I first read this in my e-mail,I laughed. Lol buttttt noooooo I didn't die. I even said to myself like before I posted the chapter, "my reviewers and readers on my story probably think I died or something." Haha but thankyou. Hahaha if your friend actually read that.

The end of the world thing was dumb but I just joked around with it and used it as an excuse for the week. Like this one lady came up to me to check out at the register in my line that day and she was like "I guess I probably shouldn't have spent all this money since we supposed to die today." Hahaha Okay see now I'm getting off topic AGAIN.

AND YESS Riley learned his ass will get dropped quick so he shut that shit up this time. With that, Riley and Cindy were both kinda sorta in the wrong with how the reacted. Caesar….*sighs* is not in his right mind right now sooo yea imma just leave it at that.

The birthday is crazy! Riley needed to calm his ass down. He shouldn't have left. Huey is just wayyyyy too overprotective.

I said I was sorry..…geez *mumbles* don't have a cow. Haha

**Kendrickthemorningstar: **You're welcome. Awwe Thanks and all I have to say is that you never know. Anything can happen ;)

**StanMarchXKyleBrowflowski: **Thank you and I think Huey's jealously was everyone favorite. lol

**Atlanta098: **awwweee thankss and I'm continuing with it for now until I can think of that big bang ending that hasn't come in my mind yet

**HueyFreemanForPresident: **Thank you and I figured it was you unless someone else was stealing your name….but anyway like I said above, anything can happen ;)

* * *

"Aye Ed. Pick me up nigga." Riley said in an irritated tone. He was noticeable upset and full of rage. One thing anyone could pick up from just meeting Riley is that he doesn't handle his emotions well. He had just run out of his girlfriend's house during her party and walked down the block kicking at the same rock for the past 20 minutes yelling at it.

"First of all, nigga, can I get hello or something shit. Calling me up with a damn attitude and expecting me to pick yo ass up and second, where the fuck you at, Riley?" Ed asked.

"Riley! Ayee tell him I said what's up. Wait what's wrong with Reezy? Do we need to strap up or somethin'?" Rummy asked in the background.

"I don't know. Hold on. Ayee Riley, do you need us to come loaded up?"

"Nahh nigga. Just pick me up. I'm a few blocks away from Cindy's."

"Yo girlfriend's? Wait aint her party today? Shouldn't you be there?" Rummy asked.

"Nigga can ya'll just pick me up?! Damn!"

"Fine. We on the way." Ed said hanging up.

* * *

"Well maybe you should've did that then you're lie would've been kept a little longer that way." Caesar spat.

"You know what Ceez…FUCK YOU. That's right I said it FUCK YOU! You're honestly being an asshole right now for no reason at all. You know what just fucking go." Cindy responded.

"Oh so you're just gonna give up McPhearson just like that. You're not gonna slap me or fight me or any shit like that. Damn I guess I'm not even worth it anymore."

"Yea you're right. You're not because a TRUE friend wouldn't treat their best friend like this over something as silly as this on HER birthday."

"Well….a TRUE friend wouldn't have played their best friend like a fool either." Caesar said while getting up to leave.

"STOP! Played you like a fool? Rewind! When did I do that exactly?" Cindy asked bewildered.

"The day you came over and said you wanted to be more than friends but wait I guess that was a lie too." Caesar mumbled leaving the room. Cindy was now all alone being swallowed by her thoughts. Some kinda party was this. She gained a friend back…well she thinks she gained a friend back. Her boyfriend left her. Her best friend left her. Honestly she didn't know what else could possible go wrong. She threw her face in her palms. She kept telling herself not to cry….well at least, not today after all it is her birthday.

* * *

"Huey, do you think it's safe to go back in there? I mean the yelling stopped and n- Hey Caesar…wait where are you going?" Jazmine shrieked.

"I'm leaving." Caesar spat pushing pass Huey and Jazmine.

"Well I guess that didn't go well."

"You think?" Huey asked with sarcasm.

"This is not the time for sarcasm, Freeman."

"Sure it isn't."

"Ugh. You're impossible sometimes. I'm gonna go check on Cindy. Don't you think should check on Riley or at least Caesar?"

"Ehh. With how Caesar was just acting, I'll talk to him later and Riley, why bother when we both know he's not gonna listen to me."

"Fine then. You and Blair might as well go home or something because by the looks of it. The party is over." Huey nodded and with that he left.

"I'm sorry Jazmine. You know…for everything. Tell Cindy again I said Happy Birthday." Blair mumbled.

"It's not…well it is your fault…just not entirely but I'll tell her birthday because today definitely wasn't happy." Jazmine replied before they both walked their separated ways.

* * *

"Ayee Reezy. Get in." Rummy yelled from the SUV.

"Took ya'll niggas long enough." Riley scoffed.

"Damn..Ed was right. You do have an attitude today. The fuck wrong with you?"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It."

"Ayee where we heading to now?" Ed asked.

"Reezy? Anywhere in particular you want to go?" Rummy decided to question.

"Yeah..anywhere but here." Riley bickered as they pulled off.

* * *

Caesar had no clue where the hell he was gonna and nor did he care. He had been walking for a few minutes now and finally decided to chill out on the sidewalk for a while. Too much had been going on and he just didn't even feel like himself or like he was in his right mind. He was tripping over something Cindy told him merely a month, almost two ago. Maybe he should let it go but for some odd reason he couldn't. He broke up with his ex a month ago because of it. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe she was drunk. Maybe she didn't even know what she was saying back at the time but he just couldn't let it go. What threw him off the most is how she could just confess something like that and then move on to date someone else. Caesar was just confused and didn't know what to do.

"Man, this shit sucks." He said to himself out loud.

"Tell me about it." He looked up to see some girl walking up to sit next to him.

"Blair?"

"Yeah its me."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at well…you know where."

"It's not much of a party when all the guests and the birthday girl are upset now is it.

"I guess you're right. Dumb question."

"Do you do this type a thing at all parties because it's kinda rude if you ask me."

"Me? Rude? What about you? Your little show out you did all day long? Now that's rude." Caesar scoffed.

"Yea well I had an excuse."

"And that would be?"

"That me and her aren't best friends like you and her are." Caesar remained silent. "Now what's your excuse…oh wait you don't have one."

"See now here you go acting like you know everything again."

"I never said I knew everything."

"If I can recall, you did say it earlier."

"Well….I said it out of spite earlier but now I don't."

"Miss know-it-all finally doesn't know something." Caesar smirked.

"Yeah funny. So you gonna spill what happened or what because if you ask me you need to tell someone. Keeping it bottled in doesn't help. Trust me I know. You witnessed yourself what bottled thoughts and emotions are capable of."

"You do gotta point there."

* * *

BAM. BAM. BAM.

"Cindy open the door. It's me Jazmine. Open the door!" Jazmine yelled continually hitting the door. "Open up. I know you're in there. Now open the door!"

Still no answer from Cindy.

"Okay fine Cindy. I'm gonna give you 10 seconds to open this door!"

"_1...…2...…3...…4...…5...…6...…7...…8...…9_"

Still no answer from Cindy.

"10!"

CRASH!

Jazmine managed to break the door down. Thanks to someone teaching her how to break down doors in case she was kidnapped or taken advantage of or something.

"Thank you overprotective Huey." She said to herself. She walked inside to something rare. Very rare. A crying Cindy McPhearson.

* * *

_Yep. I updated. I stayed up later than I planned because I got carried away with this but I guess this is worth it. Okay...so I'll try not to be gone so long next time. _


	14. Reveal

_First of all, I would like to say that I read these reviews while I was on lunch break and I was cracking up. Hahaha but seriously AND ya'lls faith in my updating skills suck. Yea I said it. Lol. Geez I was actually gonna update yesterday (Monday) for the heck of it but my head was killing me soooo staring at a computer screen for an hour was totally out of the question. Oh and totally off topic but this customer told me I have a face that can be in movies today and so my inner self was like yes bitch you better twerl! And flip your hair. Hahaha I think I'm crazy….. yea I'm crazy but that's pretty much all gotta say so go on and scroll down now._

_Thanks again for favorites, follows, reads, and reviews._

_xoxo Krissy_

* * *

**REVIEWERZ:**

**Kendrickthemorningstar: **I know it's said and I'm on it!

**StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv : **Why thanks you and awwe get better soon

** .xox:** (once again it won't let me put your whole name. It's gonna be something with the Doc manager which I really don't understand why because I had no problems before but I don't really know.) Thank ya, thank ya *bows* and I wasn't even think of making this story this dramatic as first buuuuuutt it just ended up that way so I kept up with it.

Riley needs MORE than ice cream with that attitude of his!

Cindy and Caesar? You'll find out more sooner than you know.

Caesar and Blair? Maybe only time can tell.

Cindy crying is one of the saddest things anyone could ever witness. I was sad just from writing it.

Thank you and aww shucks *blushes* thanks

**luv ta luv ya: **Okay I see what you did there….NO HAVING ANY ANIMALS .(see what I did there. Ya) Where have I been? Oh I don't know just around. Haha and WHAT no not the feds! Anything but that feds! Damn…well I really don't answer the door anyway so I'll make sure to alert everyone else that does. Lol

They are gayyyyy like hold on I got a picture to express this:

imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&rlz=1C1SNNT_enUS407US407&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=laW_rVljXoAs6M:&imgrefurl= &docid=ww-KWp9kSGqfWM&imgurl= 64f871bd5105dbc2de2bd5a3086b e914/tumblr_inline_ &w=339&h=337&ei=XDX2UNHsFIeS9QTt1oHABw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=371&vpy=4&dur=406&hovh=224&hovw=225&tx=120&ty=76&sig=110694297763221245171&page=3&tbnh=135&tbnw=130&start=56&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:75,s:0,i:317

(okay there again see what I did there. Lol)

And they can't ever do anything right. Can't kidnap Oprah right, can't rob a bank right. NOTHING.

Riley is…wrong. Just so wrong. Smh.

*reads review and nods*

It really is a sucky birthday but she already predicted it would be since wasn't there but I don't think she expected this. Bestfriends stick to the end through thick and thin.

Caesar is just too blinded like really blinded like deer in headlights blinded.

Caesar and Blair? Again since someone else asked again ONLY TIME WILL TELL and that's all I gotta say

Yeah. Huey came in clutch with teaching her how to break down doors and shit and damn that sucks.

Alright! Alright! I got it! Feds at front door. Feds at front door. Sheesh.

* * *

A young, newly 13-year old blonde thug had been broken. She was slouched against the wall near her bed with endless tears clutching on to some stuffed bunny for her dear life. Her cheeks were tear stained, her braids were unraveling, and her nose was running. This was serious.

"Oh Cindy don't cry it's your birthday. Don't cry please. What's wrong? You can tell me I won't tell anybody." Jazmine cooed. Cindy continued crying as she responded which made all her words come out her mouth a big jumble of words that couldn't be understood.

"Cin, stopping crying….really. I can't understand you." Cindy stopped and trying to recollect herself before continuing on this time.

"Sorry and everything is wrong that's what." Cindy mumbled.

"Go on tell me everything."

"I don't know where to start."

"Start with anything."

"Well…Riley left to god knows where. I just don't know why he's so upset with me. I know a lot has happened today but it's my birthday. We are so close. I thought…I don't know what I thought." She sniffled.

"Well…he's wrong for leaving but who knows maybe it was just too much for him just like it was too much you and he just needed fresh air. He might come back."

"Doubt it. Riley takes days to get over things. Speaking of getting over things, I don't know why he wont get over Ceez."

"Cin, let's be real. It's Riley Freeman you're talking about."

"True."

"What's up with Ceez today anyway? I saw him run out of here and I asked him what's going on and he just said I'm leaving."

"Jazzy….It's a lot to explain."

"We have time. No one is here but you and me. I told Huey and Blair to leave."

"But…"

"But nothing, now go ahead."

* * *

"Well since I gotta point, are you gonna tell me now?" Blair questioned. She and Caesar were actually managing to have an actual conversation for once without the ending result being violent….so far. She kinda liked having someone to talk to that either didn't feel sympathy for her or wanted to kill her…at least not to her knowledge. It was new to her since well the incident. A fresh start.

Caesar looked her for a moment and spoke. "This is crazy."

"What is?"

"This. The fact we are actually having a convo after what just happened earlier."

"It's in past now. It was bad way to start things. Let's start over. Clean slate. The real Blair."

"Fine with me." Caesar shugged.

"Hi, I'm Blair nice to meet you." She said cheerly extending her hand out.

"Hi Blair, I'm Caesar." He chuckled shaking her hand.

"See clean slate. Now are you gonna tell me?"

"Why would I tell someone I just met my problems?" He chuckled.

"Thinking of it as talking to a therapist for the first time."

"And doesn't it take people like weeks to open up to a therapist."

"Sometimes."

"Okay then. You see my point."

"Caesar, let's be real. You need someone to talk that isn't gonna have a bias opinion because all your friends are friends with Cindy so here I am."

"Hmph. I suppose."

"Now go ahead." She said intently listening for what he was about to say.

* * *

"Well Jazzy I guess I should start with the back story." Cindy sighed.

* * *

"Back story? There's more to what happened today?" Blair questioned Caesar.

"Yes there is a back story." He nodded.

* * *

"So like 2 maybe 3 months ago, I was getting feelings for Caesar. You knew that already and we were getting closer and were around each other all the time. He used to come to my basketball practices every other day and I would go to his soccer ones every other day. You also knew that I had feelings for Riley too before I was even gaining ones for Ceez."

"Uh huh." Jazmine nodded closely listening to everything.

"Well within that time frame after we talked about it before. I did something I didn't exactly tell you about." She mumbled.

"Cin, what did you do?" She asked scooting closer to her.

"Wellll…I kinda had a talk with Ceez about some things."

"You didn't?! Cindy why?"

"I thought it would've been the right thing to do. I thought it….i don't know…maybe I would let the Riley thing go and yea…"

"Sooo you told him what exactly. Word from word."

"I texted him that day and asked him to met me after school to talk. We went for a walk and I told him that I know this probably won't mean anything to you and I don't want to ruin our friendship but we've been closer lately and I'm feeling this connection with you and he asked what did I mean. I told him basically I was growing feelings for him and that I wanted to be more than friends…maybe one day."

"Cin, I told you shouldn't have done that especially since you know he was dating Angela back then and you said you didn't know where your heart was at and all."

" I know, I know. I shouldn't have done it but I guess I thought maybe it would help to figure out if I told him so I went for it. I took a chance."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. She told you that she was developing feelings for you while you were with your ex." Blair asked amazed

"Yep pretty much." Caesar sighed

"Wow that's a lot to take in."

"It was. Especially since you know we are barely teens and all. It was a lot. I mean I was really starting to like my ex and I don't know…Cindy has just always been there and…yea."

"So you do like her?"

"I guess so."

"But did you like her the way she wanted you to like her back then."

"No."

"Then what's the problem."

"Well maybe about a month after the confession of hers. I just didn't feel the same way I felt for my ex anymore. Things between me and Cin felt weird. It was awkward. I talked to Huey about it but I mean he just told me to listen to what I feel was right so me and my ex broke up and I started to get closer to Cin. It was nice for a while then maybe a few weeks later something felt off. She became more distant. She started missing some of my practices and we started to talk less frequently. I just thought she was distracted by exams or something but it turns out to be just was just falling for another dude while I was starting to fall for her."

"Damnn….that sucks."

* * *

"I told him and things were…well weird. I regretted ever telling him. It was awkward. I tried avoiding him because well it was awkward so I just hung out with Reezy more and that didn't help my emotions much either but at least he didn't know I liked him like Ceez did. And then a month or so went by and me and Riley were constantly goofing off and hanging out and I don't know one thing led to another one day and we kissed and then stemmed off me and him getting together without any of ya'll knowing which made it more fun actually. And I guess during the course of that time Ceez actually started gaining feelings for me when I was just in bliss with being with Riley secretly." Cindy sighed.

"So that's why he attacked Riley and was yelling at you. Because Riley had you when he thought he was starting to feel the way you once felt for him." Jazmine said nodding.

"Yes and that's why he stormed out."

"So now where is your heart?"

"Now. It's with Riley and as you can see he's furious with me and I just wish I would've listened to you back then and maybe none of this would've happened."

"We all make mistakes. Things happen for a reason. It will all be okay. Don't worry. You'll get through this."

"I hope so."

"So what exactly are you gonna do now or should I say who are you gonna go talk to first."

"I guess I should go find Riley."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Duh. Where else do you think he would be at?"

"With Ed and Rummy?"

"Bingo."

* * *

_Seeee I can update sooner. Oh and #FREESOSA (Okay that was unnecessary but I just felt like saying it) Haha. Stay Tuned tho._


	15. The Search (Part 1)

_SOOOO HOW ABOUT THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN DONE AND I FORGOT TO UPLOAD IT. HAHAHA FUNNY RIGHT? NO? OKAY._

_I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. _

_OKAY I'LL HUSH NOW._

_Also support my baby and go listen to WOLF :*_

_Thanks again for favorites, follows, reads, and reviews AND I'M REALLY SORRY._

_-KrisKris_

* * *

_**REVIEWIEZ:**_

**InvaderL: **Thank ya.

**Kendrickthemorningstar: **Yeeeeah and you say me updating quickly didn't last long (SOORRRY) and at this rate, probably not but honestly I don't know. I literally write every chapter like an hour or so before I upload it.

**StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv: **everyone loves peace (AND SORRY for not updating sooner)

**luv ta luv ya: **LET ME GO AHEAD AND SAY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Okay now I can start and read this review. OHH that reminds me. I did almost got caught up with the feds :/ but I didn't get caught up so I'm good. Cindy. Indeed heartbreaker. Jazmine. True friend. Ride or Die friend. Real bitch. And yeah I get what you're doing with the paragraphs and pov .

And yes I have read a Huey/Cindy fanfic. It's weird to me to. Idk. I'm too stuck with Huey and Jazzy so him with Cindy is just strange to me. Idk idk idk. Feeling bad for Ceez and Happy for Cindy and Riley? Yup got it.

BWHAHA I got a man (in my mind, hmph). Lol but anyway enough with my lonely self. Lol and how embarrassing and thank you *curtsies*

AND I'M REEEEEEAAAALLLLLLYYY SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRY.

And ya you did say tow truck.

** .xox: (see here go this shit again, but you know who you are) **I think we are all now realizing that Ceez needs to move on (to Blair).

Jazzy=True Friend. Riley=Still pissed at. Got it. *nodding*

(HAHA at the little mini convo with Riley) ANNNDDD IMMMM SOOOORRRRRY and Thank you (STILL SORRY)

**HueyFreemanForPresident: **Thank you

**Anonymous: **bwhaha I always looked at Ceez being a non depressing Huey too which makes this funnier.

* * *

"_Well it's about time you stopped rambling." Riley spat._

"_Nigga please."_

"_I'm just saying no one care about yo ass they're here to read about Reezy."_

"_Nah they're here to read about Cindy."_

"_SHUT UP"_

"_Nigga get gone so they can go read on"_

"_Keep it real and don't lie. Smoke blunts til I die. Boy the trap on fire. Hit the J, gone get high." _His headphones blasted in his ears.

"Riley." Ed said. Riley continued bobbing his head.

"Riley!"

Still no answer.

"RILEYY!"

"What nigga what?! Damn can't a nigga vibe out. Damn ain't you heard what Kendrick said. Bitch don't kill my vibe."

"Shut up mothfuckas. Got damn. How am I supposed to plan this next heist with you two arguing." Rummy chimmed in.

"I ain't do nothing. Ed here yelling for no reason."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DEAF! I CALLED YO NAME THREE TIMES ALREADY."

"No you didn't!"

"YES THE FUCK I DID!"

"Riley, chill. It's not best to disagree with a Wuncler."

"Fine. Just tell that nigga to leave me alone then." Riley silenced and plopped back on the sofa to vibe out once more.

"_we don't wanna, we don't wanna, we don't wanna neva end" _The vibrating phone recited on the table.

"Riley, yo ain't gonna answer that?" Rummy questioned.

"Naww I don't wanna talk to her ass."

"You should talk to her."

"Naw."

"Come Riley. We heard your ringtone." Ed mumbled while stuffing his mouth.

"And that will be changed. Damn why ya'll all on a nigga? Fuck this I'm leaving!"

"Ayye where you going? We gotta heist to plan!" Rummy yelled.

"And we'll do it tomorrow. Bye!" Riley yelled slamming the door.

_So much for Ed and Rummy. All up in my business and shit. Damn. I got other friends though._

Riley pulled out his phone and went through his contact log and clicked.

"Ayee nigga what's good? You mind picking me up and we kick it at yo place?….….BET NIGGA!

* * *

"He's not answering his phone." She sulked.

"Well duh, Cindy. I'm sorry but even I knew he wasn't gonna answer the phone." Jazmine responsed giving her a dumbfounded look.

"Well it was worth a try. Let's just go on to Ed's and see if he's there."

"And how exactly are we supposed to get there? No one us can really drive but Huey because well he knows everything."

"Then call yo boyfriend then so we can go."

"He's gonna say no."

"And if he do, give me the phone, ok?"

"Fine."

Why the hell if Jazmine calling me in the middle of my mediation time?

"Yes, Jazmine." Huey sighed.

"HUEY I NEED YOUR HELP." She squeaked.

"With what exactly do you need my assistance for?"

"I need a ride."

"Where? Home? Do you need a ride home?"

"Not exactly. You see Cind-"

"No."

"BUT HUEY PLLLEASEE" She whined.

"No."

"WHY NOT?! PLLEE- WAIT GIVE ME THE PHONE JAZZY! NO. GIVE ME IT. NO. OWW WHY DID YOU HAVE TO- HUEY? MCHATER?! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! ANSWER ME!"

"What Cindy?"

"Can you please give us a ride so I can go find your brother? I mean like damn you ain't even give me shit for my birthday so you can at least give me a ride." She scoffed.

"First of all, I wasn't even gonna go to your party. Jazmine made me go. Second, why are you looking for Riley? Third, your plan is not going t-"

"Okay stopping being a spoiler alert and give me and yo boo a ride." Cindy cut him off.

"Be ready in 5 minutes. If you're not ready, I'm leaving." _CLICK._

Going to find Riley? Hmph. Where is Riley anyway?

* * *

"Whhhaaddupp!" Riley giving several of his niggas dap.

"Sup Reezy. You straight?"

"Yea just girl problems. No big deal."

"Hoe problems, huh? Well you know what they say. Hoe problems ain't no problems."

"True."

"So we about to smoke up then, hit this party. You in? You look like you need a stress reliever."

"Sure." Riley mumbled with uncertainity.

"Ayee nigga, pass him the J."

* * *

"All I can really say Caesar is she missed out. You seem to know where your heart is unlike like Riley right now but you had good intentions." Blair said looking up at the sky. It was beautiful even though it rained the majority of the morning; somehow it managed to look like it never even rained.

" I guess you're right."

"Of course, I'm right. I'm Blair." She laughed.

"See there you go being a Ms. "always right" and shit." Caesar scoffed.

"Well you know it's true though."

"If you say so."

"So what are you gonna do now? I mean the party is over and everything."

"I don't know. Go practice on some of my soccer moves. You wanna come?"

"Ehh soccer."

"Fine you can stay here by yo self then." Caesar said getting up.

"FINE, FINE. I'm coming." Blair said hesistantly.

"I knew you would change your mind."

"What are you Mr. "always right" now?" She laughed.

* * *

I honked my horn and sighed. I can't believe these two have me out here searching for my brother. We all know if we do find him he's not going to come back with us. I guess Cindy and Jazmine will have to see that for their selves.

"WE'RE HERE!" Jazmine squealed getting in the car with Cindy following behind her.

"Yea thanks McHater." Cindy chimed in.

"Yea. So what exactly am I getting out of this?"

"You get a happy girlfriend." Jazmine winced.

"And you get to stay in one piece." Cindy mumbled.

"Anyways where to first?" Huey asked annoyed.

"Ed's house."

* * *

"Ed I gotta a bad feeling that Riley is gonna get into some type of shit tonight." Rummy stated before plopping on the couch.

"Man FUCK RILEY." Ed spat.

"You're just mad because of what happened earlier."

"SHUT UP. NO I'M NOT."

"Yeah okay. I still think we better make sure the truck is ready because I gotta this weird feeling."

"FINE. We load up the truck." Ed said getting up signaling his butler.

"Yes, Mr. Wuncler?" The butler asked.

"I need you to load the car up."

"With the heavy artillery, sir?"

"Well Rummy. Do we need the heavy uh—art—whatever he just said."

Rummy nodded. "Well then yea. The heavy shit!" Ed yelled.

"I'll do it right away sir. Oh and by the way, you have visitors."

"Ed, you invitied someone over?" Rummy asked.

"NAH. Visitors?! Who the fuck is it?" Ed questioned.

"It is a Ms. Cindy and Jazmine along with a Mr. Huey Freeman."

"What you think they want?" Ed said scratching his head. "Yea go ahead and let em in."

"They are probably here for Riley." Rummy said stating the obvious.

"Well he ain't here, nigga!"

* * *

This butler guy finally let us in. Geez, took him long enough. I gotta find Riley before he does some type of stupid shit like he always does.

"Hey Ed. Hey Rum." Cindy greeted up.

"Sup ma." Ed said nodding in his corner before running off to make sure his butler doesn't with loading the car.

"Sup C-Murph, Jazmine, Huey. What brings ya'll in?" Rummy asked.

"Rummy, you already know why there here. You're smart." Huey spat.

"Alright nigga. You didn't have to get smart about it. Yea I know and he's not here." Rummy stated.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN HE AINT HERE?" Cindy yelled.

"Woooahh shawty calm down. Has she been like this all day? And He left like 2 hours ago. Him and Ed got an argument."

"Welp so much him being here." Jazmine mumbled.

"Do you at least know where he went?" Huey asked.

"Well let's be real, Huey. You brother could be anywhere with anyone right now. We know how he is."

Huey nodded, Jazmine looked worried, and Cindy even looked like she was starting to worry.

"Well thanks anyway, Rummy." Jazmine said before getting ready to leave.

"No problem and ya'll call us if you need us. Knowing Riley, you might need our equipment to get him back."

"Let's hope not." Cindy said before heading out the door.

"Welp, where to now you two?" Huey asked.

"Honestly, I really don't know." Cindy sighed.

* * *

We've been here smoking since I don't know how long but it feels good. I ain't got no worries. I feel like I'm floating or some shit. My vision is blurred or on some trippy type shit. These niggas weren't lying. This shit is a stress reliever.

"How you feel, Reezy?"

"High as fuck, my nigga."

"Good, my nigga. Good."

* * *

_Where is this nigga Riley at? _

_AND ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY. Stay tuned._


	16. The Search (Part 2)

_Soooo I updated because I was bored and I was trying to stay awake for Loiter Squad. Yea. Okay. You can read it now. Thanks again everyone like really thanks._

_-KrisKris_

* * *

**REVIEWERZ:**

**Kendrickthemorningstar: **Yes I know. Thanks and Yes, yes he was.

**StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv: **Thanks and yup Ed isn't the brightest crayon in the box. Lol and Okay will do.

**KyaDiamondInTheSky: **Riley. Smh. That boy is just hardheaded.

Huey is a sucker for love. Deep, DEEP down in that cold heart of his.

And Yea Riley is high. He's almost 13. Niggas think they grown when they ALMOST a teenager. Smh.

AND Thanks. I didn't think I much potential at all. I just come up with these random ass scenarios in my head (lol) but thanks really.

**HueyFreemanForPresident: **lol it's all good. I swear something has to be up because it won't even let me type in certain people's usernames right anymore. Shame. Thanks and will try to do.

**kimrockz: **Okay so here's how the age thing works. (Well in my crazy ass mind it's how it works). Cindy is 13 (as we all know because it's her birthday.) Jazmine is 13 now, but is turning 14 within a few months (so her and Cindy are on the same age.) Blair is newly 14 (so yea she's older than Cindy but she's hasn't been 14 that long. A month at the max.) Huey and Caesar are both 14, but are close to being 15 (therefore that it explains how Huey can drive without his granddad killing him because he's almost old enough for a driver's permit.) And finally, Riley is 12 BUT is almost 13 (so he's is younger than Huey by 2 years just like in the show).

So basically, that whole ramble was me saying that Cindy is 13. Jazmine is 13. Blair is 14. Huey is 14. Caesar is 14 and Riley is 12.

It makes sense to me so sorry if it's confusing or whatever. I tried to explain it how I think of it. :/

* * *

Everything is so…so…clouded. Like what the fuck did I get myself into? Time seems to be slowing down. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing. I can't feel shit either. Is this how am supposed to feel? I don't know but why are these niggas talking so damn loud like shit, shut the fuck up. Wait how the fuck up? Why am I seeing doubles now? Fuck I knew I shouldn't have done this shit man but I feel so chill and relaxed. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Ayee Reezy, you straight?"

"Yeeeaa bruh. I'm wavy." Riley said lying his ass off.

"Alright then. Niggas ya'll ready to dip and head on over to this party?" The crew nodded and headed out to the Cadillac. "Reezy, if you think you wavy now, wait til we get to this party, my nigga."

"Yea. Cool." He said uneasily. Seriously, what the fuck did I get myself into?

########

So teaching Blair how to play soccer seems like doing the impossible. This girl has no balance once so ever but maybe she'll surprise me in the end.

"Blair, you have to DRIBBLE the ball." Caesar shouted.

"I AM DRIBBLING." Blair whined.

"Oh." He winced.

"It's no use. I just suck at soccer. You can stick to soccer BUT I'm going stick to what I'm best at." She said crossing her arms.

"Which is? What? Pissing people off?" He chuckled.

"Someone has jokes but no. Shopping." She huffed.

"Ehhh okay. Yeah, you can have that and I'll just keep my baby, Soccer." He responded blowing a kiss to the soccer ball.

"Here have your "baby". I'm heading on out." She laughed tossing him the soccer ball.

"Alright. Suit yourself. More alone time for my baby and I."

"Yea, the baby that you kick around all the time. How affectionate. Sounds real abusive to me. Are you two the next abusive couple?" She joked.

"See now you are the one has jokes."

"I couldn't resist."

"Hmph just like you can't resist my charming smile." He said cheesing.

"Nope. Not at all."

"You're lying." He frowned.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." She huffed.

"Welp, I guess I'll never know."

"Never say never, grasshopper."

"Grasshopper?! Since when did I become the student? I was teaching you how to play soccer."

"And you failed."

"Because you have no coordination."

"That's not true. I coordinate my clothes very well."

"More jokes I see."

"Indeed. Speaking of see, you need to go see your friends eventually. You can't hide from them forever you know."

"Yea well as soon as I see them, I'll talk with them but until then I'm just gonna chill with my baby."

"Welp, you better get ready to talk."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they are right over there now."

Shit.

* * *

So Cindy and I's theory that Riley would be at Ed's was a bust. So we went to alternative location: The park. As much as he obsesses over basketball maybe he came here to blow off some steam.

"Cindy, I don't think he's here either."

"Well, I could've told you th-" Huey mumbled before Jazmine elbowed him to hush.

"I'm starting to worry forreal now like we've been to all his spots and no luck. I don't know anymore guys." Cindy moped.

"I'm sure we'll find him sooner or later. Right, Huey?" Jazmine said consoling her friend.

"Right." Huey stated sarcastically.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Caesar and Blair over there by the soccer field?" Jazmine asked.

"It kinda does, doesn't it?" Cindy said squinting her eyes.

"That's because it is them." Huey said coldly.

"Well, geez thanks smart one." Cindy said annoyed.

"Cindy, this is your chance to make things right with Ceez, now go over there. It's best that once you confront Riley that everything else is sorted out."

"I guess. Fine I'll go. Thanks Jazzy for being a good friend." Cindy said getting up and hugging her before heading to the soccer field.

"No problem. Now go. Huey and I will wait back in the car."

"We are?" Huey asked giving his signature eyebrow raise.

"YES Freeman we are. Geez, what's up with you today?! It's called "going with the flow". DUH"

"Well I don't know maybe it's because my girlfriend and her friend are dragging me all around town to find my brother who is obviously upset and doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"Well I am sorry but you are the only one that can drive."

"Not legally." He pointed out.

"And since when do you care about doing anything legally?"

"You make a good point."

"I know I do." She smirked kissing his cheek.

########

I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? This is Caesar. I'm just going to talk to Caesar. Ceez. My dreadheaded friend who loves soccer. Same ole Ceez. The same friend I just fell out with a few hours ago. Fuck. We're best friends though. Friends get pass arguments like these, right? Boy, I hope so. Wait are they looking at me? Great. No chickening out now, Cindy. You can do this. You made up with Blair, the girl you had issues with for the longest so you should be able to resolve this issue. Okay here goes nothing.

"Hi Caesar, Hi Blair."

"Hi Cindy, once again sorry about your party. Well it's getting late. I'll talk to you later, Ceez." Blair waved then left.

"Cindy, what are you doing here?"

"Well actually I came looking for Riley but he's not here and I saw you so I told myself we should go ahead and talk….about earlier." She said nervously.

"Look I overreacted and let my emotions get the best of me and I don't know what happen so I'm sorry, Cin."

"No I'm sorry. You know for leading you on and lying and everything, Ceez." She said scratching her head.

"So we're good, now?" Caesar asked.

"Yea, you know we can't stay mad at each other for long." She said with relief.

"Well I'm glad that's over."

"Not quite. I still gotta mend things with Riley."

"Yea…Riley. You said you were looking for him?"

"Yea, why?

"Well did you check Ed's?"

"Of course."

"And you checked here and his house?"

"Yeeeaaa. Get to the point, Ceez."

"Did you check with those Lethal Interjection niggas?"

"Noooooo. Gosh, why didn't I think of them?"

"I don't know it seemed kinda of obvious."

"See I'm glad we on good terms again because I got a smart person on my side again because McHater aint no help."

"Huey is here?"

"And Jazzy too. They're in the car. Huey's driving."

"You got him to drive ya'll. Damn, Jazz got him whipped already." He laughed.

"Yeaa. Speaking of whipped, what's up with you and Blair?"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying. You saw what lying did to us already. Now come on spill."

"Fine. I don't know. She's chill." He shrugged.

"Awwee you like her. Huh? Check you out." Cindy smirked.

"Shut up. Don't you have your boyfriend to go find or something."

"Yep. You're right. Come on, you're going help us."

"Fine."

"See I'm glad to have my guy bestie back." She smiled.

* * *

_Things seem to be going well but for how long? Hmph. Who knows._

_Ahh and I gotta figure out how the heck I'm gonna end this sooner or later because I'm just as clueless as you guys are but…stay tuned._

_(Sorry if the chapter seems shorter than usual. I'm tired and plus I have work in the morning.)_


End file.
